<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Do It Together by Silversong203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751277">We Do It Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203'>Silversong203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst and Feels, Bran died in that cave, Dragonlords, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Fire Dragons, Fluff, Forgiveness, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Lyanna Stark Lives, Not For Sansa Stark Fans, Old Gods, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Post Season 8, R Plus L Equals J, Redemption, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Smut, Won't Prolong Story, ice dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maiden made of light grants life back to those she felt were wronged.<br/>But what happens when her mate The Lion of night along with his acolyte Jaquen H’ghar feels that she has gone too far. In the end, they play their own game sending back certain lords and ladies who died during and after the rebellion to the present, their memories intact, to sow chaos both in Essos and Westeros before the real game begins against the undead. The story starts off in the Targaryen afterlife and moves on to other houses, where the god of death chooses who to send back.<br/>Resurrection happens in chapter 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Martell/Brandon Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Jon won't be mah queen Jon.<br/>Nor is he a Stark, Jon Snow who will have your daughter home early.<br/>This is a Targaryen, Jon Snow, who your daughter calls daddy 🤭<br/>It was meant to be a one shot, but got carried away 🤗🤣😂😃</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y’all think in comments 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><em>I could tell you everything about her, who she was, how we met the color of her eyes, the shape of her nose. I can see her right in front of me. She's more real than you are</em><br/> <br/><strong>Beyond the Wall</strong></p><p>"He won't last the night." She told the red-bearded man she once considered a friend. Yet the man would not turn and face her, his only concern was for the dying man laying on the cot in the corner of the room, whose forsaken voice kept saying the same three words over and over in his fevered dream, locked inside the tiny cabin that remained cold, even with the burning fire roaring next to her.</p><p>
  <em><br/>It was as if death was there, standing and waiting to take him from this life.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She wanted to leave, but worried for Tormund, especially after he demanded king Crow healed himself and let the dragon queen go,<em> let her rest</em>.</p><p> <br/>But how can a man let go of the very woman who haunted his dreams long before he became sick with fever?<br/><br/>Anyone who knew the Crow before he went south and came back North could see something was ghostly wrong with him. From the dark circles around his eyes, and his need to be away from everyone else, isolating himself, only allowing Tormund to come close.<br/> <br/>Then when word came of what happened south from the Freefolk who choose to remain at Castle Black, that's when the whispers started, and people who were once friendly to the Crow shun him away,<em> calling him cursed... A kin slayer cursed by the gods.</em><br/> <br/><br/>It wasn't like she didn't agree with her people, even she could see the Crow was truly cursed by the gods for kinslaying.<br/><br/>Yet whenever she wanted to say the words to  Tormund, he didn't want to hear any of it; <em>or believe it.</em><br/><br/>He still considered his little Crow a true warrior; sent by the old gods, along with the dragon queen to save them from the dead. He'd already cut down a few men with his axe ever since the Crow fell sick.<br/><br/>Men who wanted to offer the Crow's body to the old gods, believing the fever that was running rampant in their small settlement came from the gods cursing him.<br/><br/><em>"Kinslayer"</em><br/><em>"Oathbreaker"</em><br/><em>"Queenslayer"</em><br/> <br/><br/>King Crow repeated just then, like a song, as if the ghost of the dragon queen was there, tormenting him. <em>Never leaving his side even in death. Causing her body to shiver.</em><br/> <br/><br/>Tormund shook his head not wanting to believe anything Val was saying to him, as he rose out the chair to face her, letting go of his friend’s hand. Everyone south of the wall might have given up on his Crow, and not want him near them. But he would never be like those fuckers, forgetting how one man died to get them across the wall, freeing them from becoming slaves of the Night King.<br/><br/><br/>"You have to heal him, he can't die, Val, our people think him a god, a man who came back from the dead and rode a fucking dragon, killing those undead fuckers....He needs to live or the clans will break into an all-out war for leadership."<br/> </p><p>Val hissed at him, tightening her cloak, feeling another chill crawl up her back, needing to leave least she became cursed also.<br/><br/>"You're the only one who still thinks this way Tormund, no one wants him here but you."<br/>There she said it for him to hear, instead of saying it behind his back like she normally did.<br/> <br/>Val watched as the man grew angry with her, his nostrils flared, like a savaged beast ready to ponce and rip her head off her body. Yet she stood there; unwilling to flinch under his heated gaze.<br/> <br/><br/>"So you're just going to let the Crow die instead of helping him? Be a cunt like everyone else after he saved all of us?" Tormund yelled, slamming his fist into the table, Ghost perking his only good ear up from the bed he laid in with his master, never leaving the Crow's side, not even to go hunt.</p><p> </p><p>"If it wasn't for him, none of us would be here. He died the first time to save us, now you want to turn your back on him like those southern fuckers?!”<br/> </p><p>"You're an idiot..." Val yelled, pushing him from against her; cursing under her breath.<br/><br/>"I can't heal a man who has no wish to live Tormund, king Crow is a broken man who wants to die, let him go, let him die." <br/> </p><p>Val knew her words stung him deeply, causing him to recoil from her, but knew Tormund needed to start thinking straight and let his friend rest.<br/>Let the broken crow go be with the dragon queen in the afterlife, even he claimed there was nothing after death only darkness, which she knew king Crow now welcomed.<br/> <br/><br/>"You need to be the one to lead us now Tormund, I suggest you say your goodbyes before the fever takes him."<br/> </p><p>Tormund watched Val leave, his feet moving back towards the man he once called his enemy before he called the man his friend then king.</p><p>Grabbing ahold of him, bringing his body forward to face him, Tormund examined his friend, wanting to slap him out of his fevered dream, yet the Crow kept mumbling the same three words, his dark grey eyes floating to the back of his head.</p><p>
  <em>The man his dead, his friend was dying.</em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, Tormund could see there was no life in his eyes, king Crow was already a dead man.<br/>Even before the sickness took him, he was a dead man walking.<br/><br/>Gone was the cocky bastard, and all that remained was a shell of a man.<br/>Who would never speak to him about what happened in the south, even when he asked why he had to kill the Dragon queen? king Crow could never give him a straight answer.<br/> <br/>The man was truly lost, putting himself in danger at all times welcoming death. Yet no matter what he did on hunting trips they both went on, where he'd show himself in front of fucking bears or wolves welcoming death, she never took him.</p><p>Then there were times he'd fight to the death with men who would spit on him, calling him kinslayer, before they died their blood spilled in wet white snow.<br/> <br/><br/>Shaking those memories away, Tormund knew he needed to let the honorable fool go.</p><p>"Much as I want you to live, I can see you don't want to, you've lost the will." Tormund let go of his little Crow, his head falling back on the chair rubbing his temples.<br/> <br/>"You killed men who challenged you, yet here you lay dying to a fucking fever  instead of fighting it like the warrior you truly are."<br/><br/>Grasping his cold hands in his, Tormund squeezed it tight, yet his friend's hand remained limped in his.<br/> <br/>"I know you said there's nothing after death only darkness, but I need you to fight through that darkness and find your dragon queen, go fucking beg her forgiveness for killing her."</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p> </p><p>Looking around at all those gathered, Tormund didn't know what to make out of his people, many of them there had cursed the Crow, kept their children from him.<br/>Yet here they all were, either to see if the man was truly gone, or if he'd rise from the dead once more.<br/><br/>Yet he didn't care what reason they were there for, he was just glad they came, so he wouldn't be the only one honoring his life.<br/><br/> <br/>"He wasn't one of us," Tormund said, pointing to the body of king Crow, he'd dress the man in all black, since that was always his favorite color. His Valyrian steel sword, clutched between his dead hands, he would bury the sword with his friend's belongings and ashes, between here and Castle Black.<br/> <br/>"But we welcomed him unlike those southern fuckers who cast him aside, once they were done taking everything from him."<br/> <br/><br/>He stopped himself to allow the jeers to stop, so he could continue honoring his friend. </p><p>
  <em>The man who gave everything to </em>
  <em>his people, never asking for a thank you in return.</em>
</p><p>Only doing it from the goodness of his heart.<br/><br/><br/>"They broke him, and called his dragon queen mad after they were done using her for her army and dragons, while they hid away inside their crypt.”</p><p> </p><p>Tormund began beating on his chest, yelling the last part. “The Freefolk welcomed the dragon queen, fought alongside her king Crow and her armies."<br/><br/></p><p>"Aye, Aye, Aye!" His people jeered at him, many there had fought that night, lost friends and family.</p><p><br/>Raising his hand to quiet his people down once more as he continued. "Even after the battle for the long night was over, those southern cunts went back to calling us wildings and the dragon queen's army savages." </p><p> </p><p>"They treated us like we didn't matter after we fought side by side with them to save their precious castle." Val spat, she wasn’t planning on coming but knew it was the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye!" Tormund replied, glad to know Val came to help him celebrate king Crow's life.<br/> <br/>Breathing the cold air in and out of his lungs, flame torch in hand, as a single tear slipped away, he stayed with his Crow until the very end.<br/> <br/>He even knew when king Crow was dead, just from Ghost's whimpers, a beast king Crow considered his only family, a beast who helped him when he felt alone in the world.<br/> </p><p>Bringing himself back to the present, Tormund cleared his throat, the Freefolk burnt their dead, and from what he heard from king Crow, Targaryen's also burnt their dead. <br/> <br/>Taking one last look at the last king he was sure the Freefolk would ever have in his lifetime and probably for many lifetimes after.<br/>Tormund walked along the sides of the pyre, lighting each side, before throwing the torch at the man's dead body.</p><p>"Go find her king Crow, go find and be with your queen you two deserved better."</p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Red Keep</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We must write queen Sansa and tell her if she wants the south to provide her with food, she either pays for it like everyone else or give up her ambitions of northern Independence," Tyrion said as Samwell Tarly darted down his words. <br/> <br/><br/>Taking a sip from his goblet, as he moved onto other matters since the king preferred to have his eyes rolled back than presiding over council meetings, leaving only him to run the six kingdoms.<br/> <br/>The young man didn't even care that he was sending a raven North, demanding his sister pay for the grains she begged for, claiming the North had no gold to pay for it, and that her people were starving... Demanding the king helped; since they were his people also.</p><p>
  <em>If only the young woman knew how much her brother had changed since becoming king three years ago. Placing people in cells for disobeying his orders when he requested there be only one religion in Westeros that of the true gods, the ones of the North.</em>
</p><p><br/> <br/>Both Samwell, Davos, and Brienne took note of this, while Bronn; was Bronn, and could care less if the North starved.<br/><br/><em>"One less kingdom to feed." He'd often say</em>.<br/> <br/><br/>"I'll go send this off right away lord hand." Samwell made to leave, just as the king snapped out of his vision."</p><p>“Wait Samwell.”</p><p><br/>"Your grace, did you need me to send a message to your sister?" Sam asked.<br/> <br/><br/>"Queen Sansa was Bran Stark's sister, I have no family." <br/>The being that occupied the body of Bran Stark, gazed at Samwell causing the man to flinch in terror. Even he was scared of who the king was, and the things he helped and sat back and allowed to happen. Things so vile he was sure Jon would condemn him for.</p><p><br/> <br/>"You will write queen Sansa to tell her that her cousin Aegon Targaryen is dead." The thing that occupied Bran Stark's body said, to a room of stunned face.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Davos asked as the room erupted, but he was cut off by Samwell, who didn't try to conceal his tears.<br/> </p><p>"No, he's not, Jon can't be dead. I'm not writing that." Samwell said, “ he can’t die....” storming out the room in tears, Sam could not believe what he had heard as he heard Davos calling out to him to wait. Yet he could not, he needed to leave. Knowing he not only sold his friend out; but destroyed what was his; because of his hate towards the dragon queen.<br/> <br/><br/>"Well, I guess that settles this meeting for today if you need me don't come looking for me till tomorrow." </p><p>Tyrion could only wave Bronn off, as he slumped over in the chair, wondering if both Brienne and Podrick would leave also.<br/> <br/>Taking another swig from his goblet trying to clear his mind, Tyrion could only hear the words that left his lips, his thoughts scrambled thinking on the last thing he said to Jon. <br/><br/><em>"Ask me again in ten years."</em></p><p>Did Jon find out what they all conspired together and did without his knowledge?<br/> <br/><br/></p><p>"Your grace surely it would be best if you wrote a heartfelt letter to your sister about your brother dying beyond the wall," Tyrion asked, yet like always the king was good of any emotion.<br/> <br/>"Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen was kin to Bran Stark, there is no Bran Stark, he died beyond the wall along with his direwolf."</p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><strong>Dragonstone</strong><br/><br/></p><p>"Father he's waking." A woman's voice hummed excitedly, beckoning someone across from her to come to look and see.<br/> <br/>Soon came another voice was heard, it didn’t sound excited as the woman’s but concerned, as Jon’s eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room he laid in, as a young man, with silver blond hair that reached his shoulder, shove the female out the way. "Give him room to breathe Rhae, stop being so overbearing, least you frighten him, causing both father and I chase after him.."</p><p>“Well, maybe you should’ve tied him to the bed as I told you to,” Rhae said, poking Aegon in the chest, before the young man swatted it away; focusing his violet eyes on him.<br/> <br/>Jon noticed a smile curl on his lips, before pulling the woman away, his eyes glancing towards the opposite side of the room, forcing Jon to tilt his head to see.</p><p>There standing at the door, with a bright smile looking at him like he was one of the most precious beings in this world, stood a man who looked similar to the younger walk over towards him carefully, a bright smile on his lips, his indigo eyes glossed with fresh tears.<br/> <br/>"Hello, son." The man said, placing a tendered kiss to his forehead, tears streaming out of his eyes, as he hummed his words. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say these words to you"<br/> "Son?" Jon was taken aback by this strange man’s words, looking at the stranger warily, wondering if the man was confused, or if he was having a dream.<br/>The last thing he remembered was lying in bed, weak and tired, as the cold northern winds blowing outside his small cabin, kept tormenting him with the same three words.<br/><br/>“Kinslayer”<br/>“Oathbreaker”<br/>“Queenslayer”<br/> </p><p>"Father, he doesn't understand, can't you see he's confused?” Jon motioned his head where the female stood, his eyes watching her, waiting for her to be the one to tell him what in seven hells was going on? and how he got here from the cold North.<br/> <br/>Yet it was the older man who spoke, grabbing ahold of his hand, redirecting his attention back to him.<br/> <br/>"You must have a lot of questions about who we are, and where you are.” The man blew out an exasperated breath. “For starters, you're on Dragonstone, and inside our home."</p><p><br/>Jon wanted to ask how he got there? and if it was Drogon who carried him all the way south. He knew dragons could only have one rider once their bond was cut from their rider.<br/>If he was now Drogon's rider; he would bet the beast to take him to Dany's place of rest, where he would die next to her remains.</p><p>“Did Drogon take me here to Dragonstone?” Jon asked, only for the younger man who seemed to be around his age scoff before grunting, as the woman who he called Rhae elbowed him in the gut.</p><p><br/>Jon smiled, she reminded him of Arya, which was as far as their similarities went.</p><p> </p><p>“No Drogon did not bring you here son, you’re dead.” The man coughed out, unsure if he came off too blunt or forward.</p><p><br/>“You’re jesting?” Jon asked, sitting up straight. “There is nothing after death, only the cold and darkness. Jon said dragging himself out of bed, he would go find Drogon to take him from this place, away from the madman and the two who just stood there, going along with the lie.</p><p><br/>“I can tell that you’re confused son, but you are dead.”</p><p>Jon began yelling, annoyed with the man calling him son. “ Why do you continue to call me son? I have no father!”</p><p><br/>“Because I am, and if things worked out the way I expected it to, you would’ve been brought up in warmth and love by both your parents and a family who loved you....instead of using you; raising you like some common bastard, and not from a bloodline of the purest pedigree.”</p><p>The man cried out. He’d watched his son over the years and the many hardships he’d went through.<br/>His dragon was meant for greatness, yet the two wolves who knew his secret kept it from him, accepting his choice in joining the Night's Watch instead of telling him the truth, that he wasn’t a bastard or below them.</p><p><br/>“<em>Promise me, Ned.”</em></p><p><br/>Rhaegar hissed, recalling the last words his wife told her brother before she died in a bed of her blood.</p><p><br/>“What?” Jon asked, backing himself in a corner. “I know death, and this isn’t it,” Jon repeated once more, waving his hand around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve died before, there is nothing after death only darkness and cold.” Jon shook his head violently looking at the man. “I’m a kinslayer, the gods would never grant me any of this, you’re a liar and a bad one also. What man welcomes his sister’s murderer into his home as nothing happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“A man who loves his son unconditionally.” Rhaegar barked,  knocking the breath from Jon’s lungs.<br/><br/>Closing his eyes, Rhaegar closed his eyes calming himself down, there were a lot of things he needed to get his son ready for. “The darkness and cold you felt and saw were from your first death, you were warged into your direwolf Ghost until you were resurrected by the red witch, you’ve now finally had your real death son, the sooner you accept it the faster, I can explain to you on what to expect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you, especially when my mother isn’t here also to welcome me……., or did she not want to see me? Does she look down on me for being a kinslayer? Cursed by the old gods?” Jon spat angrily unsure if he even believed himself, of course, if this was real, his mother would be here also for him.</p><p>This is just a bad dream, Jon wanted to believe, but the way the man winced while his eyes began tearing up. Gave Jon the impression this must be real, yet the stubborn part of him still held belief it was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother isn’t here on this island, only those with enough blood of the dragon can be,” Rhaegar answered, with sadness in his voice of lost love.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, our mother isn’t here either brother.” Rhaenys smiled trying to comfort her brother from where she stood unsure if he’d let her hug him.</p><p><br/>Everything suddenly hit Jon all at once, his real father and siblings were all here. But where was Dany?  If this was real surely she would’ve been here to welcome him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Dany? Why isn’t she here? She’s blood of the dragon, she even brought them back.” Jon asked, looking at the three who claimed to be his family, yet all they did was look away, diverting their gaze from him.</p><p>
  <em><br/>She wouldn’t you fool, you murdered her, in the same manner, that you were murdered and betrayed.</em>
</p><p><br/>“I need to leave, this isn’t real,” Jon said, <em>it just can’t be real!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Son wait, there are some things we need to discuss with you before you leave to go outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Jon, why do you insist on calling me son instead of my name? Or did you plan on calling both of us Aegon?” Jon asked looking at the young man, who cringed at his statement. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not plan on calling you Aegon or by that bastard name Ned Stark gave you, it was never what your mother and I discussed if you turned out to be a boy. Besides everyone has been forbidden to call you Aegon, deeming you unworthy to be given the name of kings.” Rhaegar answered seeing the storm brewing in his son’s dark grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess I am a disappointment to both sides of my family. It matters not to me, I was always alone in life, why not also in death.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone Jon, father Rhae and I are here for you when you’re ready to talk, no one will harm you on this island.” Aegon shook his head, willing the words out. “There will be hate and disgust from some for killing the last scions of house Targaryen the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m blamed for killing my aunt who went mad murdering Innocents and burning the Red Keep down?” Jon sneered, was he to be blamed for Dany going mad also?</p><p> </p><p>“Our family rejoiced when she burnt the Red Keep, it was no longer our home or the place of kings. They blame you for kinslaying and being too much of a Stark and an honorable fool, to not see what was happening. Our aunt wasn’t mad, she was emotional and alone, and gave into the darkness allowing it to swallow her whole.” Rhaenys said allowing her words to sink inside Jon’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Jon began pinching the bridge of his nose wanting to wake from this dream or nightmare, surely it was if he was being blamed for Dany being emotional. “If our aunt wanted to talk, she could’ve talked to me, I was always there.”</p><p> </p><p><br/> “No, you weren’t.” Turning around, Jon was met by the snarl of the woman, who tormented his dreams at night and thoughts throughout the days since he plunged his dagger into her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Dany.” Jon rasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Daenerys.” She corrected him, everyone who’d ever called her Dany always betrayed her in the end.</p><p>“Can I have a minute with your son brother?” Rhaegar shook his head in understanding ushering the rest out to give them privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Jon watched as Dany hugged her brother and his siblings before they walked out promising to come and see him later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right outside these doors when you’re ready to talk to me son.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Jon, I told you to call me Jon.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’ll never call you that.” Rhaegar spat once more, slamming the door behind him, causing Dany to let a small laugh out.</p><p> </p><p>“You will have to forgive your father, he can be dramatic at times.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Daenerys.” </p><p> </p><p>“Move away from the door Rhaegar, I need privacy to speak with your son alone,” Dany said, before turning her focus back to Jon, who was watching her waiting for answers it seems, to whatever he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no reason to look at me like that lord Snow, I’m not the one who stabbed the other in the heart in a lover's embrace, fooling me into thinking you wanted me. But I should’ve realized it wasn’t real, you had already turned me away multiple times” </p><p> </p><p>“You slaughtered a city filled with innocents and would’ve killed my family if I hadn’t stopped you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was your family too, you made sure to remind me of that every time you pushed me away when all I was seeking from you, was your love and a sense of belonging..... I thought, I found that with you, especially when I found out about -----”e </p><p> </p><p>He cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. “ Don’t give me that horse shit, at least be honest with me, you felt threatened by who I was, you felt as though I was going to walk in a take it all from you, you didn’t even want me to tell my sisters who I was, you wanted me to keep it a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you never kept.” Dany spat placing one hand at her hip the other on her forehead annoyed with where this conversation was going already. “I asked you, no I begged you not to but you still went and did it.”</p><p><br/>“I had to, they were family, I grew up with them, watched them grow before I left for the wall,” Jon answered bitterly, he had enough of this conversation and blame game, he needed air before he said something he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“The Stark’s were never your family,” Dany replied; her nostrils flaring stepping towards the honorable fool.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you say such a thing Dany?”  Jon asked gripping into her wrist, holding her steady</p><p> </p><p>“Every last one of them treated you like shit, a bastard, murdered in your name, the only good Stark was the woman who gave you life. Both your uncle’s allowed Catelyn to treat you badly, allowed you to Jon the wall never telling you the truth of who you were. Your perfect sister who sold out your secret after swearing she wouldn’t, and let’s not forget the one you loved the most, who never gave me a chance, the one who along with Tyrion managed to convince you to murder me… You could’ve left, went back to your frozen hell hole after you took everything from me, my armies, my heart.” Suddenly stopping herself then, before looking into his eyes, she would not let him see her cry.</p><p> </p><p>“And my children?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon released his grasp from hers, wiping his hand over his mouth. “You never had to come North and save us from the dead, you could've stayed at Dragonstone, and dealt with the dead after you captured your precious throne, you so badly wanted." Jon snarled.</p><p>"Plus don't blame me for Rhaegal, that was Euron who did that because you couldn’t wait to allow the armies to rest, you needed to win your stupid war for a dumb chair,” Jon growled, leaving out the room, he needed air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He needed to get away from her.</em>
</p><p><br/>“Only death can pay for life,” Dany whispered as Jon left.</p><p>💢💢💢💢</p><p>“Is everything ok son?” Rhaegar asked, yet all he received was a sneer from his youngest child as he walked out the door, followed by his sister a few seconds later, who seemed just as mad. “Did you tell him Dany?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to, he left before I could,” Dany answered walking towards the room opposite his slamming the door shut before Rhaegar could warn her their mother was just outside watching them.</p><p> </p><p><em>She's fucking mad to even blame me for what she did</em>. Jon growled as he saw both Rhaenys and Aegon going inside a room together laughing like fools. He made a mental note to talk to them, they were after all family.</p><p>Walking out towards an open room, he was met by two other people, a younger man with lilac eyes, but it wasn’t him who caught Jon’s attention but the man sitting next to him, Jon’s eyes finally lit up, to see a friendly face.</p><p> </p><p>“Maester Aemon,” Jon said walking over towards the man, who could only smile at him as Jon took in his features, noticing the man's eyes were no longer blind. But could see him, Jon then nodded to the other man, with the thin pressed lips, who watched him with content.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this cunt…</em>
</p><p><br/>“Maester Aemon, could we speak in private outside? He needed a friend to speak with about everything, including a way to approach Dany without needing to be at each other's throats. God only knew how hard he fought within himself just to pull her into his arms, to make sure she was there and real, yet all they did was argue with each other like children.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my boy, the way outside is this way,” Aemon said rising to his feet turning to the other man before he left. "We can speak later Vis."</p><p> </p><p>Walking outside the cottage, Jon was met by the sounds of children playing where a silver-haired woman watched over them until she turned and saw him, a tendered smile graced her beautiful face as she walked over towards him and Aemon. “Jon, you’re finally awake.” She said placing a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The two children in the distance began whispering to themselves, before walking towards him.<br/>From this far, they both looked like little girls, until he noticed the one with silver-blond hair wearing gray breeches holding the dark-haired one's hand, pulling her along towards them to get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“Your children are beautiful,” Jon said, until feeling like a fool, when the dark-haired one with amethyst eyes spoke. “Who is this man grandmother?” </p><p><em>Grandmother? </em>Looking back at the woman standing next to him, he would've never suspected them her grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The boy asked next, looking at him strangely.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into the boy's indigo eyes, a smile etched on Jon's lips, recalling the days when both Arya and Bran were this age needing to know everything. </p><p> </p><p>“What did I teach you two about having manners?” Rhaella hissed at her little dragons.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need for that, …..Sorry, I never caught your name?” Jon said, turning back to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Because these little monsters never gave me a chance to.” She smiled warmly. “ I’m Rhaella, your grandmother, and these two are Aenar and Viscera.” His grandmother said pulling the two in for a hug. Suddenly thoughts of what his father said earlier pinched at his heart.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe life really would’ve been different if his father won the war. </em>Inhaling deeply; Jon knew there was no time for that. He would get to know them in due time, just not as a boy but a man grown, he would just start with these two first</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the two, holding his hand out. “I’m Jon, it’s nice to meet you both.”</p><p>Jon watched as the two children who were just smiling at him facial expression darkened. The little girl kicking him as her brother grabbed her hand before kicking him also, both running off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella turned to him a painful expression written all over her face. “I’m sorry you will have to forgive them, Jon, they have been through a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, I was warned of things I needed to expect being here. I guess even the children on this island were told to keep their distance from me."</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella looked at her grandson on sure of what to say before Aemon shook his head to her. Causing her to bite down on her tongue and say something else.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I will see you later, then? There are so many things I want to catch on with you Jon." </p><p> </p><p><em>Like stabbing your daughter in the heart? </em>Jon wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut, watching his grandmother chase after her two grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful children aren't they?" Aemon asked, looking off into the distance wondering where their older brother was, instead of playing with them.</p><p> </p><p>"If you like monsters." Jon joked, yet it seemed Aemon found nothing funny about his jest.</p><p> </p><p>”They died tragically along with their mother, hunted down and stabbed to death by hired sellswords.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt sick by Aemon's words, recalling so many tragedies that befell House Targaryen. From family killing each other for power, or lords doing it to seek favor.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rhaego appears next chapter, along with a snippet of what’s going on in Winterfell’s afterlife, where a certain lord is not happy. Jon meets with his crazy extended family and finds out disturbing news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seed of the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimpse on what’s going on in Winterfell, Jon finds out about what Sansa and others did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I wanted to add the part where Jon meets his extended Targaryen family, but didn’t think it was needed for this chapter. So I removed it, saving it for chapter 3.<br/>Next update will probably be Tuesday<br/>Thank you all for your continued support 🐉 ❤️ 🐺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>Brandon pushed the ajar door to the library open, already hearing the pop and crack of the crackling flames of the roaring fire deep within the hearth, his sister’s voice just above a whisper.<br/><br/>Pushing to door slightly open not wanting to alert those sitting and waiting for news on Jon.  He saw his sister nestled between both Bran and Rickon reading the names and exploits of every king and lord of their house, all the way from the Dawn age up until now, it was the boys favorite thing to do inside the library, oftentimes dragging Lyanna along to read the tome to them.</p><p><br/>He also knew within a few minutes Lyanna would tear up not only because her son was the last known king or lord of Winterfell. But because of what he had to tell her, especially when she had waited so many years just to hold her son once more, other than then the last time before she died in a bed soaked with her blood, giving her all to bring her pup into the world, the last reminder of the love she and her husband shared. Begging Ned to promise to keep him safe and away from Robert’s wrath, knowing the man would kill her babe with his bare hand just because of the man who sired him.</p><p><br/>Yet in the end, Ned did keep him safe from Robert’s wrath, lying and claiming Jon his bastard....but that promise didn’t seem to extend to his wife’s wrath, a woman that was meant for him before he died, strangled to death trying to save his father from wildfire.</p><p> </p><p>Wary of the way Ned allowed his wife to treat Lyanna’s son, Brandon wondered at times over the years, while he walked around Winterfell’s courtyard, Godswood and castle if it had been Ned who died at Kings Landing instead of him, would he have allowed Catelyn to treat his nephew in such manner, whether or not it was to keep Jon's secret from others to keep him alive.</p><p><br/>Yet, he always came back to the same conclusion, he would've sent the Tully right back to her father in Riverrun, let her go, and learn the true meaning of her house words, <em>Family, Duty, Honor.</em></p><p> </p><p>Because it sure seemed Ned forgot the teachings of their father's words, although he enjoyed speaking it to his children often.</p><p><br/>“<em>In winter we must protect ourselves, look after one another.”</em></p><p>He looked out for Lya when he believed the guard’s words that she'd been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen and was ready to defend her honor, even if it meant losing his life by entering into the dragon’s lair. </p><p>Something Ned never did for Jon. Never defending his nephew from his wife's crude taunts or remarks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Emboldening her to continue, never stopping her once.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winterfell was Jon’s home, just as much as it was for any of the five children he sired with Catelyn. Yet Ned allowed the fouled mouth woman to say Jon could not stay in Winterfell when he left for Kings Landing to be Robert’s hand.<br/><br/></p><p><em>Was Ned always like this</em>? How could he serve a man who killed his sister’s husband? <em>Jon’s father?</em></p><p> </p><p>There were times he wondered if Ned hated everything about his life, why he allowed himself to be an honorable fool, in the end pleasing both Robert and Catelyn’s need instead of putting his feet down. Surely if he stopped the woman years ago or told her and Jon the truth before he left, things could’ve probably worked out differently.<br/><br/><br/>Brandon even recalled the day the woman sat next to an unconscious Bran when Jon came to say his goodbyes before leaving for the wall. The way Catelyn glared at him, not wanting him there.</p><p>Yet Jon stood his ground like the proud dragon wolf he was... Even Cregan looked on proud of, knowing Jon was the product of the long-awaited pact of ice and fire.</p><p>That was until the smiles in the room soured into frowns. It was as if everyone present knew what would transpire next.</p><p> </p><p>Brandon watched, ears perked up, stalking around Catelyn, her eyes still red from all the crying she’d done the past few days, as she called his nephew Jon for the first time instead of the bastard.</p><p>Apart of him still wanted to believe there was good in her... <em>Surely there had to be?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Yet that was a fool's wish, as he held onto his sister, who always followed Jon around, making those close by shiver from cold.</p><p> </p><p>Lya wanted nothing more than to slap the wretched woman, when the words left her lips, telling Jon it should've been him that fell and laid unconscious instead of Bran.</p><p> </p><p>He hissed to himself, feeling the hand of his father on his shoulder. It was as if the man could tell what was going on in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was time,</em> pushing the door fully open, as both Robb and Ned glanced at him nervously waiting for an answer, yet his eyes were only focused on his sister's steel grey ones staring up at him, waiting nervously, already feeling her pain from where he stood.</p><p> </p><p>Brandon could only shake his head, as his father walked in right behind him along with their mother, ready to comfort his sister, who began crying hysterically, his parents rushing over to comfort her, Lya’s head resting in the croak of their mother’s neck, as she cried out in pain, causing their mother to rub her back, trying to both comfort and soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lya we all knew there was a chance." Ned didn't even get a chance to finish his words when his sister stared him down, his head dropping to the floor in shame. She'd still had not forgiven him, for allowing Catelyn to treat her son like he was nothing, nor had she forgiven Benjen for letting Jon join the Night's Watch where she watched him get murdered.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Jon not here?" Rickon asked, his blue eyes now filled with tears, waiting for the day he would finally get to thank Jon for trying to save him, while blaming himself for being a frightened fool running in a straight line instead of zig-zagging, making it hard for Ramsay Snow to get a clear shot.</p><p>Rickon ran his hand across his chest where the arrow pierced him, all life draining from his body trying to say something to Jon, before death took him, where he awoke in his room, his father and Robb there waiting to greet him, while Bran hid behind Robb, unsure what to say to Rickon, especially with the way they parted. </p><p> </p><p>"How unfortunate is it to know, the one person so many here waited to see, who fought with honor and died to save people we’ve long considered our enemies beyond the wall from the dead isn’t with us!” The man sitting in the chair with his back turned to them chuckled darkly... as he continued his assaults with his venomous tongue. “A man who went out of his way to make an alliance with a woman he’d not known was his kin, who he eventually fell in love with. A woman who saved him countless times, fighting side by side with him in saving the North, when she didn’t have to.” He yelled finally standing up. Looking at certain members of his family disgust. <br/>Wondering if these people were truly Starks or just spoiled pretenders.</p><p>“I do not blame the gods for sending Jon to his Targaryen family, especially after what your daughter agreed to, not only breaking an oath she swore to keep but agreeing to the death of her kin.” Cregan slammed his fists into the gray stone walls, knowing he’d never get a chance to thank the boy for going to the one person who could help save the North and the world itself from the dead. “I must meet with the other elders, let them know the gods choose to send Aegon to Dragonstone instead of Winterfell.”</p><hr/><p><strong>Dragontone</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Jon sat in silence next to Aemon watching all the silver-haired Targaryens frolicking around some he was sure were off to go satisfy each other's needs just by how they were groping and clinging on to each other. He wondered then if the gods sent him here as punishment instead of sending him North to Winterfell. Maybe they needed him to see what it meant to be a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>”What worries you, my boy? You have been off staring into the distance for the longest.”</p><p> </p><p>”None of this makes any sense maester Aemon, why would the gods see fit to reward me instead of damning my soul to the pits of seven hells?”</p><p> </p><p>”That is for the gods to know, look around when the time is right to venture further away from the cottage, you’ll be surprised at what you see.” Aemon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head, “I highly doubt that not after the warning both Rhaenys and Rhaegar gave me.” Jon clenched his jaws, the man was his sire but he still found it hard to call him father, he looked nothing like him, then again his sister also didn’t look like their father either. Only Aegon had his looks and probably his personality.</p><p> </p><p>”I see, have you spoken to Daenerys? You should speak with her before venturing towards the castle.” Aemon said, looking away from Jon’s glare, he would not be the one to spill her secrets, nor did he want anyone at the castle to do the same, he knew how petty some of them could be, why he kept his distance from most, especially the ones who considered him a fool for allowing his brother Egg to rule, instead of him ascending the iron throne.</p><p> </p><p>”Aye, I tried speaking to her, but we just ended up arguing, blaming each other for what we did in our past life.” Jon said, running his hand through his hair, wondering if he would be spending all eternity arguing with her, never getting past the hurt or him killing her.</p><p> </p><p>Aemon could only let out a long drawn out sigh by Jon’s admission, needing to say something else to the solemn young man. ”Not everything in life comes easy, the gods themselves fashioned all of us for love, and sometimes a dragon's love can be wondrous due to the draw we feel for our mate.”</p><p>He smiled slapping Jon across the back, wanting the lad to not look so lost or confused by his statement... Before turning serious once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever love her? There is no need to hide anything from me Jon, everyone on this island saw what transpired between the two of you, many even cheered, and called it a romantic tale of the millennial. A hidden Targaryen prince raised a bastard, making a life for himself, before finding and mating with the last Targaryen princess of our house.” Aemon chuckled uncontrollably.</p><p><br/>“I’m also sure your kin in the North witnessed it all also, you are after all the blood of the dragon and wolf.” Aemon winked as Jon flushed red not wanting to believe his family watched every intimate moment between him and Dany or the times he prayed to every god out there while brushing his hand against her abdomen that his seed took root in her garden, growing and flourishing with their child.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jon turned serious his breathing slowed. “I never stopped loving her, I regretted stabbing her the moment the dagger went into her heart...”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head trying to push the memory away. “I felt I was doing the right thing for my family in stopping her before she did anything else. I felt has though, I was saving her from herself. She wasn’t the Dany I fell in love with, she became the dragon queen, willing to go off on a continuous murder crusade to remake the world in her vision. I knew then I had to save the woman I fell in love with, still in love with.” Jon looked at Aemon noticing the gloss in his purple eyes, knowing the man he always went to, seeking council would never judge him, and would always give his honest opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“Love is the death of duty Jon, you both were wrong, and let others get between you two. She was emotional and hurting from your distance, allowing an entity to pull her fully into the void. The same entity that was pulling you also into the same void when you went beyond the wall for all those years, lost in your misery.” <br/><br/></p><p>Jon looked at him strangely, wanting to ask what void?</p><p><br/>“Uncle Aemon, uncle Aemon look at what I found.” Came the voice of a child whose voice rang out in excitement, running towards Aemon before stopping to stare at Jon, his purple eyes darkening, his long silvered hair blowing in the wind, his coppered skin glistening from sweat.</p><p><br/>Aemon looked from the boy to Jon then back at the boy.</p><p>”Come closer Rhaego, there is no need to be wary of Jon.” Aemon said while offering Jon an apologetic glance.</p><p> </p><p>Jon could not look away from the boy’s glare, he probably also saw him stabbing his mother, and hated him like everyone else. Maybe in another life, if the boy had lived, he could’ve been a father-like figure to him, teach him how to use a sword, hunt, and fish, how to survive the bitter North. Maybe he could’ve even convinced Dany to give up her aspersions for the throne, settled somewhere, anywhere, it wouldn’t have to be the North, though apart of him would rather it was.</p><p>But in the end, it wouldn’t have mattered what place they settled, whether it was hot or cold. In Essos or Westeros.</p><p>He just knew he would paint the door red, and pray to all the gods that he could get a lemon tree to grow. They could’ve even settled at Dragonstone, the castle did have a red door after all.</p><p> </p><p>”I should go, allow you both to talk.” Jon said getting up, only for Aemon to grasp his hand, holding him still, causing Jon to stare at him, wondering where all of the strength he now possessed came from.</p><p> </p><p>”No, you will stay, we’re all family here on this island, is that not right Rhaego?” Aemon said beckoning the reluctant boy to draw near, before pulling him to stand between Jon and himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what did I say about letting hate and fear of the unknown take control of you?” Aemon asked squeezing Rhaego’s hand so the boy could speak freely.</p><p> </p><p>”You said it wasn’t good to let hate consume any of us uncle.” Rhaego answered, his bright purple eyes scanning Jon, searching him to see if there was anything good about him, the man did, after all, kill his mother... Yet it was his family that gave her and the children their true deaths.</p><p><br/>“Why don’t you introduce yourself to Jon, I promise he won’t hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon wanted to argue with Aemon, ask how he could even think or suggest such a thing, that he would harm an innocent child.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaego held his hand out to Jon, looking down not wanting to meet his gaze, causing Jon, to take the boy’s small hand in his for a courteous handshake. “It’s nice to meet you also Rhaego.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few feet away Dany watched her eldest child interacting with Jon, as she pulled Aenar along with his sister, she needed to speak with Jon, both her brother and mother warned her it would be bad if one of their distant relatives let it slip out of spite, there were many there who disliked her, called her weak for giving into the void, murdering innocents when all she needed to do was destroy the Red Keep, flee with her soldiers back to the east where she was loved and raised the last scions of their house and continued the bloodline.</p><p> </p><p>”Why is Rhaego talking to Jon, mother?” Viscera asked, her finger inside her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>”We all need to talk to him, we have been through this remember sweetling?” Daenerys said, trying to get them both to understand, especially since there would be no way to keep him from them.<em> She wouldn’t dare.</em></p><p> </p><p>”I don’t see why. He didn’t choose us, he choose the Starks.” Aenar blurted out, looking off in the distance brooding.</p><p> </p><p>Dany muffled a laugh, the boy was so much like his father and grandfather all three brooding too much for their own good.</p><p> </p><p>Turning her son towards her, Dany pushed his wild silver curls away. “Remember what I told both of you. You don’t have to like what happened in the past, but he has a right to know both of you.” Dany placed a kiss on both their cheek. “Now let’s go before Rhaego tells your secret by accident.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Uncle.” Dany chirped, alerting both men and Rhaego of her presence, causing Rhaego ran to her engulfing her by the waist while noticing the way Jon stared at all four of them...There was something there, it flashed between his eyes briefly. But it was there, longing and missed opportunities. She knew it then, it was now or never... No more backing away.  “Rhaego do you mind, playing over there with Aenar and Viscera where I can see all three of you?” Dany pointed, while Rhaego looked in the direction she pointed towards where several volcanic rocks where.</p><p> </p><p>Dany watched all three run off giggling before turning her sites back to Jon. Placing a kiss on her uncle’s cheek whilst the man squeezed her arm, giving her the strength to do what needed to be done.</p><p><br/>”I will leave you two to talk.” Aemon said offering Dany the rock he sat on, causing her to lose all train of thought having to sit so close to Jon. She almost begged their uncle to stay but knew she needed to fight her demons.</p><p> </p><p>”Jon.” Dany said taking the seat on the rock next to him.</p><p> </p><p>”Daenerys.” He carefully replied not wanting to call her Dany, although something about the way she smiled watching the children play, reminded him of the old Dany he fell in love with... <em>His Dany,</em> before everything, went to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing strength from watching the children play, whilst not looking at Jon, as he stared at her, his dark grey eyes boring a hole in the side of her head. “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>”I thought we were?” He answered courteously, looking at her avoiding his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you from before the battle for the dawn began.” Dany paused, causing Jon to urge her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>”Go on.” He advised her, wanting to squeeze her hand in encouragement, but knew that was wrong, he lost that chance the day he plunged that dagger in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>”It was never my intention to keep such a secret from you, but every time I tried to talk to you after our strategy meetings, you’d leave without saying anything to me. Avoiding me, I was beginning to think maybe your sisters convinced you that I was using you.” <br/><br/></p><p>Noticing Jon saying nothing in return she continued. “Then when I found you by your mother’s crypt I meant to tell you then, but I was angered by what you said, I wasn’t thinking. I thought maybe your sisters put you up to it. But I should’ve known better. The dragons knew who you were when I didn’t.”</p><p>Dany clenched her jaws thinking how foolish and naive she was over the damn chair, when all she longed for was being in Jon’s embrace, she even tried speaking with Sansa Stark, believing maybe she’d gain Jon back. <em>The fool she was being a helpless romantic.</em></p><p> </p><p>”When that didn’t work out according to plan, I sought you out in your chamber, and when you kissed me, I felt I finally was safe once again within your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany smiled wiping away her tears. “To me, you were my home Jon Snow, I never cared that you were a bastard, I just wanted you.”</p><p> </p><p>She finally looked at him. “I would’ve left it all behind for you, get on our dragons, and left Westeros and the throne behind for you. But when you pulled away from me and said you needed to tell your sisters the truth, I stopped thinking clearly, knowing the ramifications of Sansa knowing the truth and I was right. You put your Stark family first like always. I was your family and you didn’t care what I thought or listened to my warnings about Sansa, who in the end broke her oath under your sacred tree for power, doing unimaginable things for power. When all I wanted, in the end, was to be left alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked at her strangely, not understanding her words. “I don’t understand what you mean by wanting to be left alone Dany? when I arrived on Dragonstone you were still seeking to take the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p> </p><p>”Of course you wouldn’t know.” Dany said bitterly, no longer caring or wanting to carefully express herself or her words. “You always knew nothing, Jon Snow, too consumed by your honor, too much of a northern fool to see what was happening after your sister ran and told Tyrion your secret, who in turn told Varys, who started plotting against me, wanting to put you on the iron throne, setting me aside, poisoning my meals.” She screamed, wanting to hit him, and knock sense into the northern fool.</p><p> </p><p>”What?” Jon barked out, realizing he should’ve known especially after the spider approached him on the beach.</p><p>
  <em>You know nothing, Jon Snow.....</em>
</p><p>”Dany, I’m sorry I didn’t know, if I did, I would’ve beheaded him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany huffed getting up from next to him her arms crossed. “Do not think of it, I made sure to handle him when I burnt him alive, I am sure you thought the reason why I did it was only because of the ravens he was sending out announcing to the lords of Westeros who you were. Which maybe I should’ve allowed, at least maybe a Targaryen would’ve been on the iron throne instead of that thing you called a brother, and that murderer you called your sister, but then again you would’ve probably freely given both of them what you never wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dany.” Jon said trying to calm her, wondering if she still wasn’t cured of her madness, especially now with her calling his sister a murderer. “I killed you not Sansa,” Jon whispered, unsure why he didn’t want any of the children to hear when they already knew the truth just from the two younger ones hitting him, and Rhaego being distant.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re a fucking idiot lord Snow, you think I don’t remember you kissing me, holding me in a tight embrace before you plunged your dagger into my heart? not only ending my life but that of your children?!” Dany screamed finally hitting him, as Jon tried to clam her repeating the same words before she finally pushed him away, feeling disgusted for being so close to him, while her heart still craved for him.</p><p> </p><p>”What did you just say Dany?” Jon looked away from her to the children playing his heartbreaking in two the more he looked at them, recalling his grandmother’s words. “My grandchildren.” Even the words Rhaenys let slip. “The last scions of House Targaryen.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon stood still wanting to scream, hug her, comfort her offer his apology. <em>He didn’t know, she never told him.</em> Yet all she did was back away from him. “Dany I didn’t know if I did——-“<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>”You wouldn’t have killed me?” She finished his sentence for him. Before finishing what she needed to say. “I know you didn’t know, but your sister did along with Bran, Samwell, and Tyrion, all knew I had your children and knew about my resurrection in Volantis.” Dany shook her head looking at her children's play, as the tears ran down Jon’s eyes causing her to look away from him.</p><p><br/>Jon looked away also, no longer could he look at Dany or his children. “<em>They were hunted down and killed for being Targaryen.”</em> He could now hear Aemon’s voice echoing in his head, realizing it was his children the maester was talking about. Clenching his hands into a ball of fist, knowing if he was still alive he would’ve strangled everyone who conspired and contracted men to kill his family.</p><p>
  <em>His children, who never got a chance at life. Children he never got the chance to watch grow up, walk for the first time, helped to kiss their troubles away.</em>
</p><p>His own family knew he had children, knew Dany was resurrected for years but sent him no message, knowing he would’ve gone to both Dany and their children, begged for forgiveness.</p><p>Sam knew and also said nothing to him.....A man he considered brother, also helped plan the deaths of his children also.</p><p> </p><p>The gods were truly cruel indeed, <em>this was his seven hells, being on Dragonstone with everyone knowing.</em></p><p> </p><p>Noticing the way Jon tensed before her, knowing she needed to tell him just how perfect the woman he considered his real family was... ”You may not want to hear what I need to say to you now, but it would probably hurt you more if someone described to you how your children died after they were granted a second chance at life.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dany don’t do this, I can’t, I don’t want to hear.” He reached for her, yet she recoiled from him, slapping his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>”You will hear lord Snow, you will listen as I tell you about the night our small cottage in Braavos was kicked open, while your children slept, how I had to watch them be ripped away from my arms crying begging for my help, how I begged them to kill me instead. Do you know what it’s like for me to watch how they killed our children before my eyes? Of course, you wouldn’t, you weren’t there. But I will tell you, I welcomed death. I felt nothing, not the sword that was used to kill me, or their taunts on how the queen in the North requested my head be chopped from my body, so no priest was able to bring me back.”</p><p><br/>His silence and tears were causing her heart to pang in pain, wanting to hug him, cry with him. Yet the other part of her needed to be away from him, allow him time with his children to grieve with them.</p><p><br/><br/>“I will leave you to know your children, I asked them to give you a chance, but I can’t guarantee they’ll ever let you in,” Dany said softly leaving Jon to fight with his inner demons. They both made mistakes, but their children were made from love and didn’t need to suffer from their parent's foolish follies.</p><p> </p><p>”Rhaego come, we need to go catch up on your reading.” Dany said while her son frowned, his younger siblings stayed behind, following her instructions to stay.</p><p> </p><p>Jon watched as Dany left with Rhaego, his vision blurred from his tears, his body weakened from her words, while his twins watched him waiting, as he allowed his feet to take him towards them, wondering if they’d ever forgive him for his part, regardless of their mother being resurrected in Volantis.</p><p> </p><p>His son looked away when he kneeled next to them, wiping his tears Jon pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, seeing the tears pour out of her eyes, knowing she wanted to be held, by him. His son might not be ready to forgive him, but he had eternity on his side to work on his forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Jon squeezed his daughter tightly in his arms, running his hand through her wild dark brown curls while she cried, until she hugged him back, feeling wet tears her wet tears on his neck. <br/><br/></p><p>“Did you not want us father?” She asked as Jon kissed her on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>”Of course I wanted you, both of you.” Jon pulled away from the hug to look into his daughter’s beautiful amethyst eyes, wiping her tears away. “I prayed to all the gods to allow your mother the chance to have children. It might not have worked out the way I planned, but you’re both here now with us.” His son looked at him, before turning back to brood on what his father said, he would watch him first, make sure he was worthy of his forgiveness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the angst, but it was needed 😢</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's in our Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon meets his extended Targayren family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't at me, or say it's too soon for that.... I don't want to slowburn our beans, or prolong fic just for the sake of angst. It was originally meant to be 4 chapters max until I let my thoughts wonder 😉<br/>Thanks once again for all the comments and support on this fic, I honestly didn't think it would've been so we'll reviewed and received. I'm glad many of you took the chance on a whacky idea I've had for months to deal with the trainwreck that was season 8 💖🤗🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>“Love is the death of duty.” </em>Finally, he realized just what Aemon Targaryen meant by these words.</p><p> </p><p><br/>How long has he been on this island? Jon couldn't tell if it had been days or moons, or probably even a year, time just seemed to stop and standstill.</p><p> </p><p>Most times he kept close to the cottage or went on walks with Dany and the children. Anyone who didn't know them or knew the tragedy of their love story would only see a loving family walking with their children.</p><p> </p><p>First, it started with them just brushing their hands against each other, until their hands finally joined as one, laughing and playing with the children, or just staring into each other's eyes. Even he was starting to tell himself this could work, they were being given a second chance. But that was as far has it going.</p><p>There was no mouth-watering kisses or him getting a chance to pull her away and feast upon her.</p><p>No, there was never anytime for that, not with three children and family living inside their cottage, who could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>Both Rhaenys and Aegon made sure everyone heard them, oftentimes he'd be the one to take the children outside.</p><p>
  <em>They really needed to get a place of their own.</em>
</p><p>Dany would often laugh, finding it funny, claiming Aegon and Rhaenys were just putting on a show.</p><p> </p><p>He loved her laugh, wishing she'd do it more often. But this was no laughing matter, his sister was extremely forward, oftentimes asking if he wanted to join or watch, she was opened to both and wouldn't mind trying a wolf.</p><p> </p><p>He nearly had to throw her out of his room. Thrilled Dany found nothing about Rhaenys flirts funny. Yet no matter how many times he waited for Dany to make the first move, she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were times they'd argue with each other when he wanted to talk about their past mistakes. Dany didn't want to talk about the burning of Kings Landing or the countless people she burned. In turn, she didn't want to talk about him plunging the dagger in her heart. </p><p> </p><p><em>"That was the past</em>." She would yell, not wanting to look at him. Often times repeating the words, <em>"I didn't mean to do any of it, I was hurting and felt lost and alone... If I look back I'm lost."</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course, they were lost, and now they had all eternity to find themselves once again.</p><p> </p><p>He loved her like none other and knew she felt the same. Yet it seemed the unknown was holding her back. The fear he'd probably reject her again if she gave into him and his charm once more. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long after that for her to throw an invisible wall back up, just when they were moving forward, she took two steps back.</p><p>Barely going on walks with him and the children, and when they spoke once they were alone? The only thing she wanted to know, was how his day with the children.</p><p> </p><p>So far the boys were still resilient and wary of him, but they still went along with him for walks, or just listen to stories he'd tell them of his life back in Winterfell as a boy and the troubles both he and Robb would get into.</p><p>Viscera seemed to enjoy those stories, always wanting to be close to him when he spoke of his past. She was definitely a daddy's girl, often times wanting him all to herself, which only made Jon's thoughts run on the what-ifs.</p><p>What life truly would've been like with him and the three children. Already he was willing to give their relationship another shot.</p><p>They could take for themselves one of the vacant homes near the beach, where he and Dany could be alone with the children as a family. Going for walks with the children or just lazying around the house reading books. But knew better, she would never leave the cottage they shared with their family.</p><p>He knew just how much she longed for family. Yet he would not let that deter him away from never asking her to be a family.</p><p>It also made him wonder how his Stark family was doing in Winterfell, along with his mother, who gave her life for him.</p><p>Closing his eyes, while the children laughed and played in the grass next to him, Jon allowed his thoughts to wonder, recalling the day Aegon led him to a place hidden away to the east of their cottage on top of a cliff hardly anyone went to anymore, according to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside the cavern hidden behind tall trees, overlooking the bay of Dragonstone Jon thought nothing of it until his dark grey eyes widened looking into the sparkling clear water in front of him, wondering how it got there since there was no running water to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We call it the pool of memory, there are around seven on Dragonstone, father built our cottage near this one due to its isolation, plus no one really visits the pools anymore."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded, knowing the reason why his brother didn't need to go into detail.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Let me show you how it works, then I'll give you your privacy to look into the past or what's going on in the present."</em> Aegon squeezed Jon's hand, assuring him everything will be ok before he spoke a command.<em> "Show me the year of my birth."</em> </p><p> </p><p>Jon watched as the waters stilled, before spinning in colors of green than blue, before stilling once more showing a glimpse into the past. A dark-haired woman laid in bed, Rhaegar standing over her, a thin pressed smile crossed Aegon's lips as Rhaegar sang to the baby in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He'd always heard the crown prince enjoyed music instead of killing. Jon also didn't like killing, but he was good at it, yet took no joy in it.</p><p>Listening to his sire's sweet melodic voice, caused his heart to pain. Things would've probably been less problematic if Rhaegar or his mother had just lived.</p><p> </p><p>Yet looking at Elia Martell, sick and in bed quickly sent those thoughts to the back of his mind. Rhaegar had a responsibility to his wife and children, yet ran off with his mother with no clear thought of the consequences of their folly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My mother was always sickly and fragile ever since she was a babe, father says it was due to her being born a moon earlier than expected. When she gave birth to Rhaenys she remained bedridden for half a year. By the time she gave birth to me she almost died, the maesters warned she could never bear another living child without her and the child dying."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm sure Rhaegar running off with Lyanna didn't help either, their foolish behavior tore a kingdom apart, resulting in countless lives being lost. Are you not mad at him or my mother, for helping stir the rebellion? Causing both you, Rhaenys, and your mother's brutal deaths? How can you and Rhaenys treat me as your equal and not be mad knowing I'm the product of my parent's reckless behavior?"</em> Jon grunted, waiting for Aegon to at least show some sort of bitterness towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You're my brother Jon, I could never hate you, I used to come here with father and watch you throughout the years, feeling the pain you felt. Especially at that time you sat under Winterfell's Weirwood tree, begging the old gods to name you a Stark, I saw how much you longed for a mother whenever you saw lady Stark with her children. How much you loved."</em> Aegon chocked out the last words. "<em>Robb Stark like a brother wondering if we grew together would you have been the same with me."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Father you're crying." </p><p> </p><p>Jon opened his eyes, to see his princess, placing her tiny hands on his face, staring at him with warmth in those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers, waiting for him to give an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just happy being here with all of you." He said not wanting to worry her as she leaned into him, her hands wrapped around his neck tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy you're here with us also father." She turned back to face him, her small giggles chasing the sadness of Aegon's words from him. His daughter was happy he was there, the boys might not admit it but he was sure they felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>The only person he was sure was not thrilled about him being there was his cunt uncle Viserys, who blamed him for everything being taken away from him. His so-called birthright and having to live on the streets of the Free Cities. Instead of being in the lap of luxury befitting a royal and not a street beggar.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenys advised him to keep his distance, that Viserys cared for no one but himself.</p><p>She even laughed at the poor fool for believing he would ever have a chance with Daenerys, claiming she would've been his wife, to keep the bloodline pure.</p><p>Something Jon never really thought about, until recently, being stuck on an island surrounded by men who probably lusted for Dany.</p><p>Targayrens being together was openly accepted, that urge and pull to be with another dragon, it was in their blood, it was as if there was an underlining thread, drawing you to the person your body and soul was intended to be with. </p><p>He felt it the first time he met Dany on this very island, his blood felt as though it was singing to her, he often wondered if she felt the same. Yet the moment they left Dragonstone and went North, it seemed everything was against them.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Sansa not liking Dany, Sam having to tell him such a secret, a man he once considered a brother. Who was nothing more than a craven, willing to agree to sign off on the Dany's death for a father and brother who held no love for him.</p><p> </p><p>He would kill every last one of them if he were still alive.</p><p>He was already a kinslayer on his sire's side, <em>what difference did it matter for killing the last members of House Stark?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Can we go down to the beach? I'm bored just sitting here in one place." Aenar asked, yet it seemed it was Rhaego who actually wanted to go to the beach, refusing to be the one to ask.</p><p>Looking towards the cloudless sky, Jon could never tell what time of the day it actually was, it never grew dark here, nor did it ever rain, something it always did when he stayed on Dragonstone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, let's go find your mother and see if she wants to go for a walk also?" Maybe all five of them could go look at some of the homes by the beach, he still wasn't going to give up on asking her. </p><p> </p><p>"She's just going to make us read instead of going out on the beach," Rhaego said, shaking his head pointing towards the beach, wanting to just go.</p><p> </p><p>"I tell you what, if she insists on having you three read, we'll just take one large book, and I'll do the reading while you three listen and pay attention, do we have a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Rhaego only nodded his eyes still staring off in the distance towards the beach, not that he could blame him, there really wasn't anything really to do here if you were a child, other than running around or reading. There wasn't even any need to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>There weren't even any sparing swords, for him to teach the children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💢💢💢💢💢</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside the cottage Jon had to conceal the boy's eyes at what his sister was wearing as he turned from her, rushing the children to their room.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you put something on?" Jon barked moving away from his sister, tired of her antics.</p><p> </p><p>"I do have something on, did you not like what your eyes saw?" His sister teased stepping closer towards him, laughing at Jon having his eyes fully closed his face turned away.</p><p> </p><p>"I hardly saw anything, and the sheerness of your dress leaves little to the imagination Rhae," Jon said excusing himself to go knock on Dany's door, he definitely needed to move out of here.</p><p> </p><p>"Does little Jonny not want to come out and play?" She laughed, causing Jon to brush her hand away before she managed to touch his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he doesn't want to play, especially not with you." Jon barked, as his sister mocked a broken heart falling against a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave Jon alone Rhae." His grandmother said walking from out of the library Aegon behind her carrying a stack of heavy books in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Dany in her room, the children want to go to the beach, thought I'd see if she wants to go with us." And maybe look at some homes. Jon said to himself, keeping his eyes locked on his grandmother already feeling Rhaenys dark eyes boring a hole at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she went to the castle," Aegon answered placing the books on the table. "Is that all of them grandmother? Do you need me to get you any more books on dragonlords of old before we leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"No that should be all for today, I suppose," Rhaella answered taking a seat, with her feet raised off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want me can take you to the castle with us to go find Dany," Rhaenys said flashing a wicked grin, her finger at her lips warning Aegon to say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure let me just get the children and we can go find her, and maybe take a walk on the beach with her, I told them we could."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could leave to call them his grandmother rose from her chair. "The children don't need to see anything that goes on at the castle." His grandmother barked. "I'll take them to the beach." She flushed no longer looking at him, her indigo eyes diverted looking at her books.</p><p> </p><p>Jon grew suspicious. "What goes on at the Castle?" </p><p> </p><p>"A lot of things sweet brother, things you might enjoy." Rhaenys teased.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was out the door by the time his brother was calling him to wait, his sister laughing behind like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Briskly walking up the ramp, Jon didn't know how he was even going to find Dany in a swarm of so many women barely wearing anything, who all, for the most part, had silver blond hair, and eyes the same color as Dany's. </p><p>He even confused Dany for another, she looked so much like her, just shorter. Until the man next to her pulled her close into him by the hips. "Is everything ok Naerys?"</p><p> </p><p>If he could've pissed himself then he would, looking at a man he'd admired in his youth, how jealous Robb would be right now to know he just met the myth himself, the man bards wrote songs about, Aemon the Dragonknight himself. </p><p>Removing himself from them offering an apologetic nod, at their confused stares.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the center of everyone realizing how much he stood out in a swarm of Targayrens. Trying to count just how many from his lessons with maester Luwin on those born with Dark hair. Which weren't a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven hells Jon, did you not hear me say to wait?" Aegon snapped trying to catch his breath, their sister who was easy to spot was standing close to some silver-haired man, who had his hand rubbing against her ass.</p><p>He glanced at Aegon seeing it did not bother him, that another held Rhaenys in such an intimate way.</p><p> </p><p>Already he was having thoughts of one of these Targayrens holding his Dany in the same manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is she? Where is Dany? You will take me to her now!" Jon barked, his nostrils flaring.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you to her but it's not what you think," Aegon said, but it was of no use Jon seemed convinced Dany was fucking someone here.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to take me to her, or will I have to go searching for her myself?" Jon spat, his blood already burning hot inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me, I'll take you to her."</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside the castle Jon was not prepared for any of the things around him. Targayrens fucking each other without a care in the world no one batting an eye asking why he was there, too engulfed in pleasure to pay him any mind.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the closer he got towards the throne room the louder the moans and grunts became, as Aegon pulled the doors open.</p><p>"She should be in here," Aegon announced pulling him inside shutting the great doors, as Jon's eyes scanned the room, his eyes locked with a man briefly who watched him, until Jon followed his eyes, seeing Dany sitting in a corner of the room watching members of their family fuck without care.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon." His brother grabbed his arm. "Whatever you do, make sure not to upset  Aenar, or his son Gaemon ok brother, if you have to argue with our aunt do it outside far away from the castle please."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll leave if it gets to that point," Jon said shrugging Aegon's tight grip off him, walking towards Dany, unsure if he should be upset with himself for marching towards the castle in pursuit of her, or thrilled he didn't find her in a compromising position with another.</p><p>Yet seeing Dany with her hair let out, relaxing against the multicolored cushions along with the sea-green dress she wore made his cock twitch, while his mouth watered with thoughts of running his tongue along every inch of her porcelain skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Snow, I'm surprised you haven't fled being disgusted at seeing so many naked women here who you share blood with."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm surprised you left the cottage without any clothes on Dany for everyone to see your womanly parts," Jon said not taking his eyes off her or the way the piece of cloth hugged her curves, her pink nipples fully erect, already smiling her sweet smile she only reserved for him in her flirty way.</p><p>Already he could smell her arousal, invading his senses. <em>He had to have her.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I am dressed, it's not my fault you're overdressed lord Snow, besides it doesn't hurt the eyes seeing beautiful people pleasure each other, try it you may enjoy the warmth only a dragon can offer."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you offering yourself freely over to me Dany? Or his this some twisted game to get a rise from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your clothes lord Snow."</p><p> </p><p>"Dany." </p><p> </p><p>"I won't ask you again lord Snow, or beg you." </p><p> </p><p>Dany watched in anticipation waiting to see what he would do, would he be a dragon or a wolf. Yet what she wanted now wasn't a dragon but her wolf, and she would have that wolf, for he had come out to play, the darker his eyes became, wetting his lips, giving her a show taking his clothes off, his sculpted body and cock standing on attention. She needed a taste. </p><p> </p><p>"Lie down here lord Snow, let your queen please you like none other."</p><p> </p><p>Jon did as he was commanded, watching the way Dany's pupils darkened, wetting her lips, letting her tongue run over the tip of his swollen cock, running her hands along its the rigged hilt, before spitting on the tip once more, swallowing him slowly, never losing eye contact, as he grunted, wrapping his hands against her silver strands, not wanting to not see her beautiful face as her head hopped up on down on his cock, gurgling while taking him further to the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>It was maddening, as she held on to his thighs, giving him the ok to fuck her mouth.</p><p>First, he started thrusting slowly in her warm mouth, until picking up his pace thrusting deeper, losing all control the deeper behind her throat he went. He was close but didn't want to finish in her mouth, he needed his cock buried to the hilt deep inside her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out of her mouth, her lips popped. A frown of confusion laid on her face, wondering if he was going back into that old place of rejection.</p><p>Like hell he was. </p><p>Just knowing they were probably being watched emboldened him.</p><p> </p><p>"On top of me now," Jon growled, knowing how much she enjoyed being the one in charge.</p><p>He didn't have to tell her twice, when she straddled his leg, he himself removing the piece of cloth she called a dress, throwing it off to the side, landing on top of his clothes. Taking her left nipple in his mouth, his tongue and lips going to work, slapping his hand against her ass to get to work, knowing how much she enjoyed a hard fuck, something they both needed. That good old hate sex.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking his cock first caused Jon to hiss at her bitting against the croak of her neck. "I'm not going to last long if you continue playing your games with me woman.</p><p> </p><p>Guiding her cunt on top of his hardened cock caused his eyes to roll back, her cunt tight, warm, and welcoming as Dany adjusted herself beginning a slow and tedious bounce.</p><p>Finally picking up the pace, he screams blocking the sound around them, her warm cunt swallowing him to the hilt with every bounce she made as he thrust deep inside her core matching her rhythm knowing he wasn't going to last long, it had been too long, his balls already tightening. He needed her to come with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me Dany." Motioning his lips on one of her breasts, his left hand on her hips, his right on her nub, rubbing it in a circular motion as her walls clenched and tightened forcing him to him bite down on her chest, as he came along with her.</p><p> </p><p>Moving her sweaty hair out her face, as she rode through her waves of ecstasy smiling down on him catching her breath.</p><p>"I love you." He whispered, taking her lips to his, knowing no other words needed to be said, he saw the love in her eyes also.</p><p> </p><p>How many more times, they fucked each other in the throne room, he could not tell, as they stared into each other's eyes. "We should go, there's something down by the beach I want to show you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💢💢💢💢💢</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well if it isn't the Whitewolf and his Dragonqueen finally untangling from each other." </p><p> </p><p>Jon turned his arms wrapped around Dany who was telling him, to not bother. But the smug smile that curled on his lips made it hard not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave them Daemon, let them be." The man to his right said, looking at the woman who sat in Daemon's lap, his expression annoyed. Jon wondered if this woman was someone both men, cared for just by the way the other frowned when he squeezed the woman's ass, causing her to whisper something in Daemon's ear before he faced the man with the annoyed expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay Viserys or run over to your little cottage and be with those bastards who ruined our house along with our dragons.</p><p>Or you can stay and watch Rhaenyra and I talk to our kin, my seed is what kept our house alive when yours usurped your daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Viserys looked from his daughter to his brother. "They are my kin also, I will stay."</p><p> </p><p>"Sit with us, we are kin, after all, all of us here having a share in the destruction of our house." Daemon mused, before turning his sights on both he and Dany.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you two were destined for greatness, the woman who brought dragons back into the world, along with the Whitewolf who defeated the dead. I must say I laughed at how much you failed at riding a dragon. But both of you came together despite your issues for the greater good. I was sure our house would finally have a dark-haired Targaryen king." Daemon wheezed in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenyra flashed her husband a warning glare. "What my foolish husband meant was we, all of us expected more from you both. But like us you failed in seeing the greater good and how strong you both are united. Instead of being separated by either confusion or loneliness, in the end causing a wedge for others to exploit."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Rhaenyra get up that holy bastard is coming." Daemon picked his wife off is lap, Viserys already ducked out. "I suggest you both continue on where you were going." Daemon looked at his wife dragging her along. "Are you sure that man is even our grandson? Or any kin to us?"</p><p> </p><p>Both Jon and Dany turned to see who it was as Dany frowned jumping out of Jon's lap. "We need to go now, I'm in no mood to listen to Baelor's rants about incest and the seven-pointed stars Jon lets go home."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't need to be told twice, throwing her over his shoulder, her playful shriek when he slapped her ass made his cock twitch and grow hard once more. "You're right let's go find a home for us and the children," Jon said carrying her along the ramp to the beach, where so many small homes were to pick for their choice and after, they could fuck each other wild, <em>in a home of their own.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've never been good at writing smut, but I tried🤭<br/>Next chapter we get a glimpse at other houses in the afterlife, conflicts arise in house Stark,  some secrets are hard to forgive.<br/>Next two chapters are already done. But I have other fics I need to release.<br/>Reign of Ice and Fire - Thursday<br/>Family Secrets and Desires - Saturday<br/>A Union of Ice and Fire - Sunday<br/>Bastard Prince of Winterfell - Tuesday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spokes On A Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter may come off petty asf and rushed.<br/>Just not trying to prolong story , there's way too many other stories that require my attention 😉</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys once again thanks for all the kudos and love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Storms End</strong>
</p><p>Covering his head from the storm pouring down on him, as he ran across the rocky terrain, the lightning flashed in the gray sky above him before the sound of thunder roared.</p><p>There was never any sun above them, only rain and dark gray skies. Not even a woman to warm his bed.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing for him here, his descendants hated him for turning against the dragons... Well in truth, not all of them, just the ones who held all authority over the castle. Especially since the Targaryen girl he wanted dead legitimized one of his living bastards to carry on the family name.</p><p>A young man Cersei's demon spawn almost managed to get his filthy Lannister claws on.</p><p>The boy made him proud watching him fight against the dead. But it seemed he faulted him, falling for Stark women only to get shoved to the side.</p><p>
  <em>At least he managed to fuck one, it wasn't lost...</em>
</p><p>His thoughts wandered to the few bastards of his that were at Storms End. All of whom hated him.</p><p>Never wanting to be around him, blaming him for their deaths calling him king Cuckhold, cause only a fool would've never recognized those bastards Cersei Lannister passed off as trueborn Baratheons weren't his.</p><p> </p><p>In truth now that he was dead he should've recognized it when he was alive. Every bastard he ever fathered all looked the same, their unmistakable dark hair and blue eyes.</p><p>Then there was the boy Joffrey only a child born between a brother and his sister could be such a monster... <em>Plus he was weak.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pulling his cloak tighter making his way home, Robert Baratheon for the hundredth time that day cursed Cersei Lannister, what he wouldn't give to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle the life from her, and those Lannister bastards she passed off as his.</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside the shared home he was ordered to live in, he was met by five of his bastards all paying him no mind, especially the twins who he fathered on some serving wench at Casterly Rock, those two hated him the most for fucking their mother and doing nothing to save them when Cersei ordered their deaths.</p><p> </p><p>"You're back, I take it our father still refused to see you?" Renly smirked, before placing his cloak on to leave for the castle, as he was welcomed there. While Stannis and himself shunned away like strangers, ordered by Orys Baratheon to never enter inside the castle's walls.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Stannis, Robert wondered where that child murderer had gone off to once more surprised he wasn't here in the cottage looking inside the flames like the witch who turned him into a fool, willing to kill his brother and daughter, even going far enough trying to sacrifice his bastard Edric Storm for his so-called red God.</p><p>
  <em>The fool... </em>
</p><p>Robert spat recalling Stannis' arrival to Storms End hid blue eyes wild like a mad man.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst getting a quick chuckle at the fool thinking he could swim to the Reach to beg for Shireen's forgiveness in ordering her death after he told him the gods didn't send her to the Storm Lands and most likely sent her to house Florent with her mother's kin. </p><p> </p><p>That was when his brother took it upon himself the first time to swim towards the Reach following the coastline.</p><p>He would've told him there was no escaping this place, but took pleasure in Renly's mocking of their brother, for sacrificing those in his family over what some red witch told him.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's Stannis you're looking for I'm afraid our brother left for another swim in circles still believing he can leave here and find the Reach." Renly laughed before walking out the door.</p><p><em>The fool...</em> Robert hissed.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Winterfell</b>
</p><p>It was always dark and cold, yet none of it ever bothered the she-wolf of Winterfell until now.</p><p>Everything changed for her the moment Brandon walked in with his head lowered, letting her know Jon would not be joining them.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted her son, how was it fair that Ned got to be with his three boys while she got nothing?</p><p> </p><p>Were the Gods of the North mad at her for what happened to Brandon and father? Was this her punishment only to glimpse into the past and look at how much Ned allowed her son to suffer all those years? </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck him... Fuck Ned,</em> he stopped being her brother the day he tried convincing her Robert was a good man, pressuring her to marry the whore of a man. A man he followed to Kings Landing and got his head chopped off for, thinking he could outsmart a Lannister.</p><p> </p><p><em>The northern fool...</em> She hissed to herself wondering if Jon was sent to his Targaryen family because of what Ned's daughters did to him. </p><p>One sharing his true parentage just to be queen, while the other all but advised her son to kill the woman he loved.</p><p> </p><p>And then when he got sent back to the wall after using him, they didn't bother to check in on him, made sure he was ok.</p><p>Instead, the one he always considered his favorite went about her life, sailing to warm waters and lands while her son froze and went mad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The other...</em>
</p><p>Lyanna didn't really like thinking about Sansa, the young woman who sold her son out for power and was all but a kinslayer and oathbreaker. She didn't know what she would do if Sansa was sent to Winterfell and not Riverrun, in fact, she didn't know what she would do if any of the two came here.</p><p> </p><p>Ned would probably be the only one to associate with them, especially when none of the elders even paid any mind to him, oftentimes ignoring him walking out of any room he entered in.</p><p> </p><p>Brandon the breaker especially hated him. Said his honor made him a fool, anyone willing to come and aid their family against the dead, deserved a warm welcome not the cold shoulder of a fish. <em>His words, not hers.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Lyanna?" She breathed the cold air in annoyed by the unwelcome guest behind her.</p><p>Did they not see she wanted to be alone with her thoughts? And think of her son and his wellbeing?</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Benjen? Have you come here to gloat at my misfortune of not having my son here with me?" She didn't bother to face him while she spoke, her tongue was like venom a woman hurt by her own family who didn't even care to speak of her to Aegon or corrected him when he spoke ill of his father.</p><p> </p><p>To think her own brothers especially Benjen who she was closet to allowed her pup to think his mother some common whore.</p><p>While his father some type of rapist who kidnapped, tortured, and raped her.</p><p> </p><p>Her fists clenched recalling the words spoken in whispers around Winterfell from servants with nothing better to do than gossip."<em>They say the bastard's mother wasn't even Ashara Dayne but some whore lord Stark laid with."</em></p><p> </p><p>"I came to talk to you, we can't keep doing this to each other Lya, and with Jon being with his Targaryen family you're going to need us more than ever."</p><p> </p><p>"What I need is for you and Ned to keep away from me, especially you Benjen." She could feel the tears fighting to spill from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You and I were the closest when Brandon left to go foster with the Dustin's and Ned right after to the Eyrie. We were each other's comfort and yet never did you speak of me to my own son. Instead of demanding Ned tell his wife who Aegon was and that he had to remain in Winterfell, you took my fourteen-year-old with you, where rapists and murderers lived like he was nothing." Lyanna spat no longer hiding the hate that now consumed her.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to convince him Lya." Benjen tried to explain knowing it was a lost cause, his sister clearly wanted to be away from all of them. Jon defiantly inherited all his stubbornness from her that was just a known fact, not just his looks.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna snarled at his words. "Advising my son to go and father bastards, knowing how he felt at being called one is not convincing him of nothing. You could've told him the truth of who he was, sent him to Essos allowed my child to live a fulfilling life." She cried out no longer caring to conceal her pain.</p><p> </p><p>"I will never forgive you or Ned for the parts you both played turning Aegon into an honorable fool, who put honor above himself. I pray his Targaryen family as accepted him, that's the only joy I can take from this misery, Aegon being far away from the likes of you and Ned."</p><p> </p><p>Benjen could feel the tightness in his chest... "Aye, I owned up to my part, keeping your secret safe along with the letters your prince sent you. But what of your part Lya? While you ran off with your prince charming and hid everything went to shit. Father died along with Brandon and still you hid away."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything else, Benjen watched his sister push past him, making her way towards the Godswood not bothering to let him finish, never wanting to discuss her role in the deaths of so many who went to war after their brother and father were murdered.</p><p> </p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p> </p><p>Leaning her head against the Heartstree no longer could she contain the ache she felt inside her heart, letting her tears pour out of her eyes grasping the tree with all her might not to fall while her legs wobbled.</p><p> </p><p>The pain of losing her husband and never knowing her son was too much for her alone to bear. </p><p>It was just like Benjen said. <em>What of her and Rhaegar's part that led to the deaths of countless men including Elia and her children.</em></p><p> </p><p>The gods fashioned them for love, yet to love and be with the one you wanted to be with was hard when that love ended in tragedy.</p><p>And now she was bearing the fruits of her labor for falling in love, surely the gods were punishing her. Maybe she just needed to accept it and be happy Aegon was with his father. He would've probably been miserable not wanting to be here or be around anyone after finding out what Sansa did.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking those thoughts away from her screaming grandchildren and Daenerys cries for them. She would not be broken not now.</p><p>Letting out a deep drown out a sigh, falling to her knees in prayer for her husband, son, and grandchildren knowing whatever Aegon was doing, at least he got spend it with his children.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the gods were right to send him where ever Targaryen's were sent, either to Dragonstone or far across the Narrow and Smoking Seas to Valyria.</p><p> </p><p><em>He would've probably went mad here knowing he killed Daenerys while she was pregnant, or Sansa's ultimate betrayal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning her head against the tree bark Lyanna began to laugh like an idiot, while her eyes drifted towards the South, recalling a distant memory trying to escape, to go find her husband, only to realize she was walking in circles for how long who knew, time stood still for the dead.</p><p> </p><p>There was no leaving here for her, she was stuck here for all eternity, as she allowed her thoughts to take her someplace else, fisting the hem of her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>She truly was sorry for her part in the rebellion that caused thousands of innocent men to die. Men who had wives and children who begged them to stay, but knew they had to answer the call of their lords for a war she did not want to take place.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing she wanted was for her and Rhaegar to just escape, leave their troubles in Westeros behind and begin a new life in Essos, where no one would know who they were once Rhaegar dyed his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could just be Rhae and her Lya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A thin smile pressed across her lips at the thought of raising Aegon, whose name she would defiantly have changed, while both her and Rhaegar would live quietly in a small cottage, raising their son along with any other children she could have.</p><p>But that was a fool's dream, her husband left to go to war never to return to her or hold his son.</p><p>
  <em>Love is the death of duty.</em>
</p><p>Licking her wounds Lyanna began praying for her family wherever they were especially her son, unbeknownst to the presence next to her who heard the agony of a mother's pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You shall have what your hearts deserve."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her soft moans and the marks she was leaving on his back caused him to thrust deeper and faster inside of her wanting to worship and please her only in the way a man crazy in love could, as he took her lips to his swallowing her moans, doing to her tongue what his cock was doing to her warm welcoming cunt, trying his hardest to last longer not wanting to come so soon. <br/> <br/>Recalling the last time they were joined by the hips the time they walked in this very same cottage and decided this would be the home for their family.<br/> <br/>Fucking each other right at the door before leaving the place, marking it as their own.<br/> <br/>"Jon we need to hurry." Dany cried out in pleasure, causing him to kiss and bite against her ear, the children were with Rhaenys after she told him, he looked like he needed a well-deserved release. Which he did, just not from her no matter how much she looked at him like a wanton woman.<br/> <br/>Half the times he wondered if Aegon cared his lover acted this way, especially saying Dornish and Targaryen blood was a mixture for trouble.<br/> <br/>Picking Dany's right leg up placing a kiss between her thigh thrusting into her deeper, causing her to scream his name out in pleasure as her walls tightened around him.</p><p>He came a minute later falling between her legs their skins burning with heat.<br/> </p><p>Breathing in deeply, Jon could feel his heart steadying his breathing returning to normal reaching out to pull Dany next to him. "I love you."<br/> </p><p>"You say that all the time now."<br/> <br/>"Might as well remind you, in case you leave me for one of these silver-haired Targaryens" Jon chuckled, placing a kiss on top of her head taking in her scent.<br/> </p><p>"Kind of like all the other women including Rhaenys who have asked to join us on more than one occasion?" Dany smirked sensing how tensed next to her his body became.<br/> </p><p>"I'm not like the rest Dany, I don't share what is mine and you are all mine."<br/><br/></p><p>"Is that so lord Snow?" Dany asked climbing back on top of Jon, feeling the twitch of his cock as she straddled him ready to go another round. </p><p> </p><p>"Aye that is so, I am yours and you are mine for all eternity." </p><p> </p><p>Flipping her to her back Jon could only chuckle against her, taking her left nipple inside his mouth tickling it with his tongue, his cock already hard and ready to go another round before his sister or grandmother returned with the children, causing Dany to moan telling him to get to work, which he gladly did flicking his tongue between her folds listening to her moan words in Valyrian thankful his father started teaching him their mother tongue so he could better understand her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💢💢💢💢💢</b>
</p><p>Jon sat between his father and brother, listening to the giggling sounds of his children knowing how easily none of this could've been possible if he were sent to the North instead of Dragonstone, as he watched them splash around in the warm waters next to their cottage.</p><p> </p><p>Having a wife and children was something he rarely gave thought to until Dany never wanting to father any bastards because of the life he lived as one growing up in Winterfell, hardening his heart to never dream it for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yet there were times he allowed himself to dream of such things at Castle Black, where he could have a son of his own and name him Robb after the only Stark who truly loved him like a brother.</p><p> </p><p>Now he didn't care if anyone referred to them as bastards if he were to follow Freefolk tradition, Dany was his wife from stealing her that night he entered her cabin on her flagship to Winterfell and if he followed Dothraki traditions where they made love under the stars to Winterfell she was also his wife since their tradition believed everything was done under the stars. As he thought about that night where he followed her to go look at her dragons where they did more than just look at dragons and instead fucked against an ironbark tree, her dragons in the distant singing.</p><p> </p><p>It's funny how life comes at you like spokes on a wheel. Now instead of having one son, he had two, and unlike Catelyn Stark who treated him poorly, paid him no mind, and pretended he didn't exist. </p><p>He could never do the same to Rhaego, he might not have sired him or liked the man who did, but he was the only father figure here for him. Rhaegar treated him well so dud Aegon while Viserys could never get over his hatred for Drogo; at times asking him how can he ever love a child sired by a barbaric savage who raped his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"A sister thirteen-year-old sister you gladly traded over to him for an army of a thousand Dothraki screamers." He reminded his pathetic uncle of what he did to Dany while also abusing her. </p><p> </p><p>Yet Viserys always had a way to push him over the edge reminding him of his faults and what he did. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I may have sold her to a savage for an army, but your dear nephew pushed her away when she was hurting the most and need you by her side. And just how did you repay her? Let's see, oh yes sweet nephew you stabbed her in the heart, killing her and your children at the same time. Only for your family to finish what you started when she got resurrected in Volantis while you wasted away beyond the wall." </em></p><p> </p><p>Both he and Dany had moved on from it, never wanting to think or look back on their past mistakes, it wasn't good for their sanity or their children's well being seeing their parents at each other's throats bickering and arguing.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at his children play warmed his heart, all three were currently playing in the water splashing water on their mother and Rhaenys while his grandmother could only stand and watch not wanting to get her hair wet, always a queen no longer allowing others to break her, especially Aerys who was forbidden from coming anywhere near the cottage. The man mostly kept to himself or near to the Blackfyres who mostly kept to themselves. The only people he heard who spent time with them was Aegon the unworthy, or the Daenerys who was married to Maron Martell to bring Dorne into the fold.</p><p> </p><p>"Family is a beautiful thing isn't it son?" Jon turned to his father nodding his head, everyone on the island took no issue calling him Jon except for his father who still refused to acknowledge him by his bastard name especially knowing he was named after Jon Arryn s man he disliked.</p><p> </p><p>Since being amongst his Targaryen family Jon started wondering if his parents lived what name would he have been given. According to his father, they already had a name for him.</p><p><em>"Visenya?"</em> Jon asked almost falling over at his father's feet for his stupidity with prophecies and believing he would be born a girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't imagine what both your mothers must be going through knowing I get to spend eternity with you three while they don't," Rhaegar said, his voice trailing off trying to control his emotions around his sons.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't think such things father, we're here with you because the gods wanted us with you. If they were to remove me from here I don't know what I'd do amongst a crowd of Martells, family or not I only know what it means to be Targaryen." </p><p> </p><p>"Your mother was a good person Aegon, you may not have had the chance to know her, but you've had glimpses into her past to know how fierce and loyal she was to those she loved."</p><p> </p><p>Blocking out both Aegon and his father's back and forth bickering, Jon laid his head back into the warm sand thinking of his mother, unlike Elia who at least got to spend time with both Rhaenys and Aegon, his mother didn't get any chance to know him nor would she ever get to hold her grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>Jon could not imagine himself being stuck in the North and finding out he killed his children and their mother only for them to die again under the command of people he once considered family. The things he would do to each of them if he were still alive.</p><p> </p><p>"And just what would you do?" Came a voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jon found himself asking as he rose wondering if he said what he was thinking out loud but from the silence and the looks of his family, he could tell someone else was with them as both his father and Aegon rose also.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think we've met, or have I ever seen you here before," Rhaegar spoke to the stranger staring at all of them, her hair was dark as the midnight skies while her eyes shined like golden stars, her flesh emanating warmth just from where they all stood causing both his mother and everyone else to come closer, his granddaughter climbing into her father's arms while the boys clung to Dany. She clearly was no Targaryen Rhaegar realized.</p><p> </p><p>"Who I am is of no matter, I am here to offer all of you a second chance at life or third." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I won't leave my children," Dany yelled as the woman before them softened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Your children will return to you both when the time is right for you to give birth to all three, I'm sure both you and your nephew know how that works."</p><p>Dany didn't get a chance to ask another question as everything faded to darkness.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kings Landing</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ground beneath him shook violently falling from his chair, ser Brienne tried to reach him, as the floor split in two.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Tyrion yelled trying to steady his wobbling feet as Bronn called out they were all going to die that's what was going on while both he and Samwell hid under the council table.</p><p> </p><p>"We have angered one of the gods, only they possess such powers." The Raven replied void of all emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"They're mad because of what we did." Sam began crying pudding himself at the same time, causing Davos to look at everyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>"What in seven hells did you lot do. I'd like to know so I can plea my case at not knowing any of this."</p><p> </p><p>"We found out Daenerys was brought back and killed her and Jon's children." San cried gripping the Weirwood table tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you sign on to this also ser Brienne? I know you were mad at her for the death of Jaime." Davos yelled as the big lady shook her head saying no the shock of everything being confessed engraved on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me, I had no part in any of this," Bronn replied moving away from where Sam's pee was running.</p><p> </p><p>Davos stood, while debris fell. "I would rather die out there than die next to you murdering cunts who murdered a mother and her children, yet you called Jon your friend until you were done using him, only to send him to the wall and plot to kill the woman he loved and his children. You're no better than the dragon queen when she torched this city. At least she was mad then what were you a lot excuses?"</p><p> </p><p>"She murdered innocents my brother and my cunt of a sister, but still my sister so of course, I wanted her dead." Tyrion spat drinking the entire flagon of wine. He might not die with a whore's mouth around his cock, but he would be drunk.</p><p> </p><p>"And she paid for her crimes when Jon stabbed her in the heart after you convinced him she would go after his family," Davos yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"It will all be over soon." Everyone turned to look at their king a smile etched in his lips, sending shivers down Podrick's spine.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case any of you are wondering how Rhaego comes back, he will come back from Jon's seed 💦😅 he won't be called Rhaego though still undecided what name to give him, suggestions will be accepted nothing that everyone else uses. Jon will also be given a Targaryen name can't have two Aegons</p><p>Upcoming Fic Updates<br/>Bastard Prince of Winterfell<br/>We Do it Together<br/>Reign of Ice and Fire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys made a few changes to this chapter no longer wanting the Targaryen's to wake in separate places. Pov alternating.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 10k words....Certain parts might come off petty to some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Between Realms</strong>
</p><p>Even in death these two argued and fucked all the same like a favorite song a bard would sing or play continuously to adoring fans, or even a group of murmurs putting on a show, just to satisfy a crowd of peasants on the streets, or a lord and his lady in a castle just for coins...Except these two did their act for free no matter who heard their moans and grunts.</p><p><em>And what could a certain father do? Nothing,</em> he'd known all along what they were since they were both children and a servant found them out.</p><p> </p><p>Moving out of the room just in time before the two ripped each other's clothes off and toppled on top of each other, who knew watching their younger brother drunk and frightened while the Red Keep crumbled could bring one's carnal desires out for the other, like these two...</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the other room his head quirked looking at the staunch lion gazing out at the Sunset Sea the waves crashing below him on the rocks and cliffs below, his wife and brother having a conversation with each other laughing at times.</p><p><em>He was done here.</em> </p><p>Leaving the realms of humans for another, he already had his fair share of family bickerings and gatherings, from the Tully sisters continuous fights over Petyr Bailesh and Sansa Stark to the lavish orgies in Dorne, for the task at hand his master and mistress sent him on, who was now beckoning him back after he was done scurrying the realms of man, already hearing the two discussing something new with each other after the deal they made, unless his ears were now fooling him, there was another deal being made between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the background watching the two, his master's dark eyes and tight grip held firmly to hers blowing something in her ear after she was settled, giving in to whatever new demand she made with him, pushing away his silvered locks that were tickling against her.</p><p>Who knew how many other demands his God had given into since he left for his task.</p><p> </p><p>He just knew he did as he was told, and right now they were sending him on another task to the Lands of Always Winter to once again wake a sleeping nemesis of men just to make things interesting, before everyone was sent back right after the war of the five kings to a land ravished from fighting, with little to no food around.</p><p>With a nod of his head, he was off once again to unleash his master's undead pets.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone</strong>
</p><p>Stretching his arms out over the painted table Rhaegar looked at all three of his children first, while Viserys sat back savoring the taste of sweet summer wine. His mother and sister standing opposite him as they went over their carefully laid plans and how to execute it. While recalling every word the Maiden made of Light said them.</p><p>Giving them a second chance at life while warning them at the same time that the Lion of Night her mate was playing his own game.</p><p>Everyone from the time of the rebellion and after was being sent back along with the dead. Rhaegar shivered to recall how scared he was for everyone including his son and sister as they fought the dead.</p><p>He knew most likely the dead would be returning with a vengeance. All of them would need to fly North soon after they took care of a few minor things in the south.</p><p>He would allow his children and sister to get their revenge first, it seemed the only thing Dany was interested in at this time. His sister cared not for the seven dragons that now roared outside the walls, nor did she help them really with flying them. She didn't even care to stay in Westeros, calling Essos her one true home, where she would continue what she started liberating slaves.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes then fell on his dark-haired son, a smile etched across his lips on the Targaryen name he picked out for himself only wanting to be called by that name alone. He also stated he wanted nothing to do with Westeros, complaining he'd given everything to this land including his life.</p><p> </p><p>Brushing his eyes over Kings Landing, knowing the capital was empty for anyone wanting to claim the iron throne for themselves. The Red Keep he learned that much, yet his eyes kept looking to the East to the lands of always summer, if the dead managed to get beyond the wall they would have an entire continent to call their own.</p><p>Something Dany could careless in thinking or worrying about, especially after the way she was treated in the North. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was Aegon, he didn't want the throne, and Viserys for lack of a better word didn't care for it either.</p><p> </p><p>They were all sent back to a time after the war of the five kings, the lands of Westeros were riped for an uprising, and many who came back would either be thankful for a second chance or want to settle old grievances.</p><p>Yet wasn't that what his children and sister now wanted to execute? And wasn't he about to let them since they considered him their king?</p><p> </p><p>"If there is nothing else to go over, I suggest we start on the west and make our way to the south."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dorne</strong>
</p><p>Her babies were finally back into her arms, Rhaenys held her tight crying into her while her baby now a man grown engulfed both of them in a tight hug massaging her back whispering sweet words in her ear she'd long to hear. "We're here now mother."</p><p> </p><p>Just the sound of his voice was like music to her ears, he sounded just like his father who stood a few feet away next to a young man who looked just like Lyanna Stark.</p><p> </p><p><em>No,</em> Elia found herself saying beckoning him closer once her son let go of her, the closer the young man came the more she could see Rhaegar in him also.</p><p> </p><p>She had asked both her brothers what became of Lyanna Stark and if she gave birth to the third head of the dragon Rhaegar swore would be a girl he would name Visenya and marry her to Aegon to avoid another dance. She would laugh right now at him thinking such a thing, but wouldn't. At least some of the prophecies he spoke of was the truth.</p><p>Boy, did the gods love playing their games, with them, they would probably play that said game again why they sent them all back, maybe to test them first, before unleashing the dead once more, she shivered at that thought as the young man walked over towards her.</p><p> </p><p>He was shy she could see, looking down on his feet trying to find the right words to say. Did he think she would be upset with him for his mother being Rhaegar's second wife?</p><p> </p><p>Embracing him right then and there, he was her son just as he was Lyanna's, plus the young man was of Dorne since this was where Lyanna birthed him.</p><p>She should've known it was birthing fever Lyanna died of when Doran spoke of the three kingsguards who died at the Tower of Joy along with Lyanna,  who he heard died of a fever a short time after.</p><p> </p><p>How neither of her brothers picked up on the boy Ned Stark was raising as his bastard who he brought from Dorne to Winterfell, Elia could not, or would ever understand.</p><p>Yet she knew if Oberyn did, surely he would've made contact with Ned Stark and offered to foster the young man in Dorne where bastards were never judged and always accepted, as the young man let go of her smiling his eyes glossy. There was pain there she could see, but would not press him on it. She would allow him to speak when he was ready to open himself to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was her husband's turn next to hug her, yet he was awkward and not knowing what to say, but sorry it was his fault for never taking the throne from his father. Swearing to her the men who harmed her and the children would die by their dragons.</p><p>Looking towards the sky Elia marveled at the beautiful beasts in wonderment, while Quentyn stayed in the back, most likely reminiscing the day he tried to take a dragon for himself, thinking himself blood of the dragon, even after so many years of that blood being diluted over the years, when the second Daenerys married a Martell prince.</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>Arianne muffled a laugh watching Viserys play with his food or turn his nose up at everything, even the snake cooked on pepper caused him to gag. How did anyone think a betrothal between the two would work out she would never know. But at least it seemed the young man was not crazy in this life.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at both her cousins all but fucking each other as they ate fast, probably hurrying to consummate their marriage though it seemed both Rhaenys and Aegon already did before they married in the Sept earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the room at all gathered she could chide her cousin Tyene for circling Arthur who stood next to Rhaegar her aunt and uncles Lewyn and Oberyn. While her father spoke with queen Rhaella though the woman begged not to be called queen anymore.</p><p> </p><p>This only made her frown placing her cup of Dornish Red down, every single one of the Targaryens now claimed they were no longer royals. Even Aegon's brother and the dragon queen who sat across from her in deep conversation claimed they weren't royal either.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered about those two, they helped saved Westeros could've been king and queen until he stabbed the dragon queen in the heart. While his Stark cousins took Westeros for themselves.</p><p>Looking at them both and how much in love with each other they seemed, she wondered earlier why they never married in the Sept alongside Aegon and Rhaenys. That was until her father pointed out they would probably marry the northern way at night under the moon in front of a Heartstree.</p><p>Viserys made another gagging sound like he was about to retch. Arianne laughed at Nym, running her lips against the head of the snake.</p><hr/><p> <strong>Casterly Rock</strong></p><p>His life was forfeit he knew but that would not stop him from trying to make his exit out through the sewers. Recalling the moment he knew all was at a loss. How could he of gotten so cocky and relaxed after realizing Jaime, Myrcella, and Tommen were offered a second chance at life? His father, Cersei, and Joffrey kept their distance, his uncle Kevan hugging him tightly for getting rid of the dragon queen and her spawns. His father said nothing to him, not even taking up a crossbow to do to him, what he did when he sat in the privy.</p><p> </p><p>Though during the courses of those days he did take his shits someplace else or just, in general, stayed out his father's way.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime told him their father was just sour that their mother did not come back with them.</p><p>He almost cried that night after Jaime was done telling him about the afterlife. But not for the reasons you think. No, he was sad because there were no whores to fuck or wine to drink. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing another thundering roar from not three dragons but seven, caused his tiny legs to move faster through shit infested waters trying not to gag, his stupid father put up no fight, even after the dismantled corpses of both Gregor Clegane and Amory Loch fell in the courtyard from above the skies.</p><p> </p><p><em>Less thinking move faster you fool.</em> Swearing to himself that he would get out of this, <em>he always did. </em></p><p>Seeing the opening before him, he could already taste freedom on his lips, he was small enough to hide, they would most likely think him dead in the rumbles after they destroyed the Casterly Rock.</p><p> </p><p>Looking below at the rushing blue waves beneath him counting to ten he would make it out alive after all this was said and done. Hideaway in some brothel. "<em>No, you fool..." </em>Tyrion hissed to himself, that would be the first place they'd send men to look for him.</p><p>Not bothering to count, Tyrion jumped from the sewer pipe, his body making a loud splash as he tried to swim, kick the waves back with his feet.</p><p><em>This was a bad idea,</em> he could hear himself say fighting to swim against the moving current. His arms hurting along with his small legs, too much saltwater entering his lungs causing him to gasp for air until he lost consciousness.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Reach</strong>
</p><p>"I tried warning you not to trust that one" Olenna pointed shaking her finger, her lips pressed thin. "The only good Lannister is a dead one, may you all be dragons with this second life we've all been granted."</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion woke to the sounds of ayes and jeers.</p><p>Slowly lifting his head, his entire body felt as if something was tying him down or better yet tied against, noticing the whitebark and red leaves of the tree he was tied tightly to.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to adjust his heavy eyes, wondering if he was dead. But realized he wasn't when his eyes finally adjusted to all those gathered looking at him with disgust ready to end his life at any given second.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away quickly from them, his mismatch eyes focused upwards staring at the pink and orange evening sky above him where seven large dragons flew above...Caused Tyrion to quickly shut his eyes recalling the dismantled bodies that fell from the sky, as thoughts of being swallowed whole by a dragon made the bile in his chest rise as he swallowed it back down, needing to think of something else, yet his mind would not allow him. He was too sober.</p><p>
  <em>Would they be burning him with dragonfire?</em>
</p><p>He was sure the mad king would've gotten a kick out of it, he was just like his mad daughter enjoying the thrill of burning people.</p><p>Suddenly looking straight ahead, not wanting to imagine being burnt alive, even if death came swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard Tyrion watched the smug grin on lady Olenna, most likely directed at his sister whose lips were bleeding on the tree she was tied against with their father who kept silent.</p><p>While Margaery and her brother Loras looked pleased. Yet he did not see the other two brothers but was sure they were there off somewhere in the crowd, probably with their mother and Oaf of a father probably too scared to show his face.</p><p> </p><p>At least the great Tywin Lannister stood straight like the proud lion he was, though he would never claim him to be his.</p><p>Looking at his sister, surprised Cersei wasn't acting mad or crazed like a blubbering fool.</p><p>Instead, his sister stood tall next to their father, she always felt herself their father's favorite. She would die a proud lioness not to allow these people any sort of joy at watching her beg. He would not say the same for himself if it came down to begging.</p><p>Where's Jaime and the children? So worried about himself, he forgot to even look for his brother or the children, as he moved his head sideways.</p><p>Yet he noticed Jaime nor the children were here.... <em>Did they die in the rumble at Casterly Rock? Did the gods bring his family back just so they'd die once again to all the onlookers watching them?</em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly being pulled from his reverie at the sound of Sam Tarly crying, falling to the ground while two strong-armed Highgarden guards sniggered pulling him back on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Jon, I'm your friend think of little Sam, my daughter, and Gilly I beg you." </p><p> </p><p>"Did you think of me when you agreed to the slaughter of Dany and my children?" Jon began barking out loud clenching his fists into a tight ball fighting the urge to kill Sam right then before his trial even began.</p><p>"Do you know what it's like having children, you knew nothing about ask if you hated them? How long it took just to get my son to even look at me or talk with me? No, I supposed not. Instead, you claim to be my friend and willingly conspired and planned out their deaths along with their mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Please Jon, forgive me I wasn't thinking...I made a mistake!" Sam cried out while the guards tied him around the Heartstree.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion could see the way most winced at their crimes. They probably thought all Lannister's were murders of children and mothers. Not even Oberyn Martell batted an eye at him or looked his way, his arms wrapped around a woman shedding tears from Jon's powerful words.</p><p> </p><p>If he were to take a wild guess, he figured that she was Elia Martell. The younger Dornish female standing by the Targaryen's most likely was her daughter Rhaenys.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes then swept back over to Jon, the young man he used to refer to as the bastard of Winterfell, now brought fear to those tied up along with him, maybe he should feel thrilled his direwolf wasn't there with him, not wanting to imagine having his throat bit into, slowing bleeding out. <em>Maybe dying by fire wasn't so awful?</em></p><p> </p><p>No longer did Jon look like a bastard with the world on his shoulders, but a king, which caused Tyrion to cower under his glare, taking notice how much he had changed. Gone was the gullible honorable fool.  Before him was a snarling dragon wolf, ready to lay waste to those who stood against him and his family.</p><p> </p><p>His former queen didn't even look upon him, her eyes were elsewhere, most likely thinking of the many things she had planned for Sansa Stark if the other Starks did not kill her already.</p><p> </p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>Rhaegar stood before the four now tied to the Heartstree, his eyes darkening at Tywin Lannister who showed no remorse whilst his daughter looked at him with lust, even after all these years the woman still believed there would be something between the two, claiming they were given a second life to be as one.</p><p>
  <em>The nerve of her.</em>
</p><p>She surely was mad to think he would even as much touch her.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all here ready to be tried by your peers and if found guilty will be sacrificed to the old gods as an offering for your crimes."</p><p> </p><p>"What about your sister's crimes? She slaughtered a city of thousands, men women and children, should she not also have to be judged for her sins?" Not once did she look at him but he could see his words were having some effect on her by the way her mother held onto her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Or does having several large dragons make your family untouchable?" Tyrion looked at everyone looking to see if he could change the minds of those there to free his family or at least him. Yet none said anything, the Lannister's had burnt too many bridges for anyone to help them or care what happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a clever tongue when it comes to saving yourself, and your family imp I will give you that, but your luck and that of the Lannister's have run out." Viserys drawled his lilac eyes looking at the mismatched ones of the imp.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" His sister finally spoke worried lines gracing her features. "You promised me Rhaegar no harm would come to my children or Jaime."</p><p> </p><p>"And I have kept my word, unlike your father I do not make nor command the deaths of children or innocents. Myrcella and Tommen will live their lives by their bastard last name as Waters and your eldest son Joffrey along with your brother have already been sent by ship to The Wall."</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief, now he just needed to get himself free also.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar looked at his brother clearing his throat... "I believe what my brother eluded to tell you three is your line ends tonight since I doubt anyone here will fight for you, or beg for your life." Rhaegar spat, waving his hand to summon lady Margaery who stepped forward causing Tyrion to swallow hard, he was done for.</p><p> </p><p>He thought Margaery's tearful cry about her and her family being burnt alive in the Sept of Baelor would somehow make his sister remorseful so she at least would live.</p><p> </p><p>But all she did was laugh, telling them she took pleasure in watching the Sept burn to the ground from wildfire.</p><p> </p><p>While his father did not speak when everyone aired their grievances.</p><p>Not even when Princess Elia began crying and recalling the day the Lannister army sacked the city, and how she was raped in Aegon's blood by Gregory Clegane, while her sweet Rhaenys was stabbed numerous times after she was dragged from under her father's bed.</p><p>Tyrion could see Rhaegar fighting within himself to keep it together least he cut all four of them down with the sword at his side.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the crowd waiting to see who would air their grievances against him. Knowing fully well he could turn it against both Jon and Daenerys. But no one came up to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>It finally dawned on him, they weren't going to speak of his crimes they'd already judged both he and Sam guilty when Jon spoke.</p><p> </p><p>He tried nudging Sam to say something since his mouth had been gagged earlier under Rhaegar's command for speaking too much, a purple-eyed man taking great pleasure in tying the cloth tightly around his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar stepped forward once more, it was dark now, and the fire from the torches was all that allowed him to stare into the eyes of the man who would pass the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"You have all been judged and now we will all render our verdict." </p><p> </p><p>Tyrion nudged Sam harder this time, yet the man's shoulders were dropped down in defeat smelling like piss. He didn't even ask to be sent back to The Wall.</p><p> </p><p><em>Castle Black,</em> Tyrion thought to himself, motioning for one of the guards to remove his gag and let him speak, he would take the black.</p><p> </p><p>Sure the ale was bad, but he would live and be with Jaime and at least be able to visit a whore in Mole's Town to satisfy his needs.</p><p> </p><p>Yet they paid him no mind, as screams for guilty for all four could be heard.</p><p><em>No, not like this.</em> Tyrion began crying and wetting himself.....He wanted to die old with a whore's lips wrapped around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Elia stepped forward, the dagger her brother handed to her held firmly in her hand.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to pierce your black heart for what you let happen to my children and I, just so your daughter could open her legs to a man who was obsessed with Lyanna Stark my husband's second wife, who in the end passed off bastards as trueborn children."</p><p>Elia said nothing after or waited to see if he would speak, using both her hands to plunge the dagger in Tywin's heart. Spitting on his corpse while he bled out against the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Again Tyrion swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery stepped forward next, her brows turned into a frown. "I never loved your son, but I did come to care for Tommen, he was a sweet young man, it's still hard for me to believe he came from someone like you."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're a whore who married three kings, one of which preferred the company of your brother Loras over you just to be queen for a while with nothing to show for it." Cersei cackled like a hyena until the dagger Margaery held fell, her hands wrapped tightly around Cersei's pale neck squeezing with all her might the life out of his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna hissed and stepped forward after, stabbing his sister in the stomach chiding Margaery that it's the blood the old gods needed not the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>Jon spined a dagger in his hand walking up towards both he and Sam.</p><p>He tried to hear all of what Jon was saying to Sam, but all he could hear was. <em>"I take pride knowing where you're going, Gilly won't be there, neither will little Sam or your daughter, you will be alone with a father who hated you."</em></p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Tyrion then that Randyll Tarly must have died at Horn Hill, as he listened to the gurgled sounds coming from Sam's lips, his blood splashed against his eyes from the deep wound slice Jon made at the man's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Mercy please."Tyrion struggled to say, bitting hard against the cloth, struggling with the ropes.</p><p>He watched as Jon handed Daenerys the dagger, leading her towards him, saying nothing. He wanted to fall to his knees begging for mercy. Yet the ropes held him firm.</p><p> </p><p>"For Aenar and Viscera my love, for our children." Jon wrapped his left hand around Dany's waist pulling her into his warmth placing a kiss on her cheek. "We do it together." Jon watched her pierce the dagger into Tyrion's neck, her eyes never leaving his.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>King's Landing</strong>
</p><p>Aegon's Hill had been cleared along with making sure no one was inside the Red Keep for what they were now about to do. She could only imagine their family smiling now. Who knew watching her daughter destroy the Red Keep would be something fulfilling to so many Targaryens? the place that brought so many problems to their family and death. Where so many plotted with lords and conceived plans to take hold if an uncomfortable chair solely for power.</p><p> </p><p>How many Targaryens would be alive now living on Dragonstone with their dragons or elsewhere in Essos, or maybe even had rebuilt Valyria if Aegon and his sister-wives had just remained on Dragonstone instead of claiming all of Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella sighed gripping unto the spikes of her red and green dragon tightly who she named Vaxes, recalling then how hesitant she was in bonding with the dragon. Yet all her worry went out the door the longer she spent on her dragon, there was nothing like being up in the skies watching everything below go by in a hurried blur. Trips that once took moons now took a few hours or almost a day.</p><p> </p><p>So busy in thought she didn't even hear Rhaegar calling out to her, it was Aegon who called out to her that it was time, his gold and orange dragon's scales glistening under the sun's warm rays.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling deeply Rhaella whispered, Dracarys from her end as all seven dragons began burning the Red Keep down, no longer would this place built by their ancestors be used as a place for power.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>The sound of another snoring next to her caused her eyes to flutter open, her vision blurry as her heart raced inside her chest. Something was wrong wrong, as her mind grew with worry it had been years since she slept and her body was trying to tell her it needed more rest, her heavy eyelids slowly closing until another snore was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts inside her head started racing, the dead needed no sleep in the afterlife caused her to pull her furs off looking upon the cream-colored nightgown she wore running her hand against its thick material, pinching her legs first then her and face. Something was strange when she finally looked up once more to notice she was in her room and laying up in her bed, the fire burned bright the windows outside covered in snow. Yet it was not that which melt her heart melt but the beams of sunlight making its way from the blue sky.</p><p>Everything all of a sudden felt right until she heard it once more a snore coming from behind her, which was strange, no one dared not enter her room.</p><p> </p><p>Turning her head she was met by a face she swore she would never forget nor would she ever forgive if they met and it seemed the Gods had finally given her that wish...</p><p> </p><p>"Get out!" She screamed, pushing the female next to her off her bed as the young woman yelped and her body fell with a thud on the hard stoned floor.</p><p> </p><p>Frightened blue orbs settled on orbs of steel.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in my old room? How did I even get inside of here." Sansa asked standing with authority.</p><p> </p><p>Standing on her feet quickly making her way across the other side of the bed, she would show her just who she was. "This is my room and you have no place here in Winterfell you are no Stark, you are no one." Lyanna barked trying to control her twitching hands needing to strangle this person who she would never acknowledge to be one of her family, not after she helped plan the deaths of her grandchildren and her good sister, not to mention breaking her vows under their scared tree.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the doors flung open, Arya standing there with hate-filled eyes, her Valyrian dagger in hand pushing towards her before Sansa could say another word, her eyes began to cry as she watched dead Starks pouring inside. Both her father and Robb holding Arya back, along with uncle Benjen whilst two men she'd never seen before walked in neither bothering to look at her. All she could hear was Arya screaming for them to let her go, another name was owed.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I dead?" Sansa asked no one specific. Her mother was the first to cross the room coming next to her holding her close. While her father, Robb, Rickon, and Bran, kept their distance from her like she had the plague. "What's wrong with Arya is she dead also?" </p><p> </p><p>"You will not speak my name." Arya roared not after what a red priest showed me in the flames in Volantis. That day I swore to the God of death a name after learning you ordered the death of our own brother's children and the dragon queen... I was on my way here to kill you myself until the Narrow Sea swallowed my ship whole when a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere.. ...You are no sister of mine." </p><p> </p><p>"Bran also gave the order." She blurted out clinging to her mother looking at her father to help, to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"That was not me, I died beyond the wall and my body-snatched by that thing that just wanted someone young and naive. Would you ever think I would want to be king or forgive Jaime Lannister for pushing me out the window, causing me to never walk again or be a knight? Never would I ever!"</p><p> </p><p>Arya fought hard to break free her tears blinding her vision. "Let me go."</p><p> </p><p>"No leave her to Jon, we will leave her for our brother," Robb said smoothing his sister's sweating hair, his mother looking at him not believing what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious Robb she's your sister, you can't allow that basta---" Catelyn Tully Stark managed to get no other word out before Lyanna Stark was on top of her, hitting and slapping her hard.</p><p> </p><p>"My son his no bastard you Tully fish bitch. I will kill you myself if you ever dare call him by that word."</p><p> </p><p>Brandon pulled his sister off whispering in her. "Lyanna do you hear that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>Her heart stopped hearing the distant sound of roaring thunder coming close. "My son is coming." Lyanna yelped, wiping her eyes, flashing both Catelyn and Sansa a wicked glare. "My son is coming for you both." Lyanna barked in laughter running towards the courtyard no boot or furs to cover in.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn pled to her husband. "Ned she made a mistake, you can't allow them to kill our daughter you're the lord of Winterfell." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not." His eyes fell on Brandon causing Catelyn to gather her thoughts while crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Brandon please for the love you once held for me, don't do this to my daughter your niece."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not the lord here my father his, and you and I know I held no love for you, I was only doing my duty," Brandon remarked grabbing furs and boots for Lyanna's feet least she gets a cold exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>Rickard motioned the guards standing observing everything along with the maids. "Lock them both inside none of them shall leave unless it's by my orders or my grandson."</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn tried to reach for Ned, yet her husband left like everyone else, her sons didn't even look at her nor did Arya.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna stood at the entrance at the great Oak doors feeling like a fool for running out of the room no boots or cloak on. Most of the servants and guards around the halls too dazed knowing they were alive once more to pay her any mind or wonder why she was down there in her sleepwear.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you plan to go get yourself sick already Lya?" Brandon joked handing his sister her boots and the furs he removed from her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a life savior I wasn't thinking, I'm still not thinking can you hear how loud those dragons are? How far away do you think they are Brandon?" Lyanna asked excitedly hurrying to put her boots on, her son was coming. She'd finally get to meet and know her son.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably close," Robb said, his face flushed needing to see his brother. Not caring if they were cousins. Far as he was concerned Jon was and would always remain his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a roar could be heard, causing Rickon to startle in his grandfather's arms before smiling. "They're here, while both Bran and Arya hurried outside followed by everyone else. Ned cautiously stayed towards the back unsure what Jon would say or even if the boy he raised his bastard son would have anything to do with him.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna watched in amazement the same as everyone else gathered outside watching seven large dragons slowly descending over the northern sky, her heart clenched while her tears fell. Her baby was up there being the dragon he was meant to be.</p><p>A frown crept on her face taking notice, they were going to have to land just outside the gates as guards hurried to open the southern gates after her father barked out orders if they didn't notice his grandson was coming and bringing guests with him.</p><p>Lyanna could hear the pride in his voice, recalling how proud so many of the Starks in the afterlife were of her son. </p><p>They rejoiced when he fought to gain Winterfell back and fought the dead with Daenerys help. Biting her lips then, Lyanna wondered if the two worked their issues out. She prayed they did, those two were meant for each other, anyone with eyes to see could see that.</p><p>She then wondered if her grandchildren were with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Lya look." Looking towards where Brandon was standing she could see Rhaegar stop to look at her, his black plate armor with the red three-headed dragons on full display for all to see, but it was the person next to him, that caused her to lose her breath, her feet moving on their own straight towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar watched his wife running believing her coming to hug and kiss him, where they would hold and tell the other how much they loved and missed each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Out the way," Lyanna yelled at her husband, as she jumped into her son's awaiting arms clinging on to him as her eyes started flooding with tears when her baby picked her up off the ground his strong arms keeping her steady.</p><p>"I've dreamt of this day for so long pup, you have no idea how hard it was to watch you grow here in Winterfell all those years. The many times I watched you cry or hide away when all you needed was someone to hold you."</p><p> </p><p>Jon tried to hold himself together, holding his mother in his arms taking in her scent, that smelled of snow and winter roses. How many times did he dream she was a lady and highborn? <em>Countless</em> he reminded himself, feeling many other arms wrapping themselves around him welcoming him home, two of those faces he did not know cept for their likeness in the crypts.</p><p>He could hear another voice, small just above a whisper, begging for his forgiveness that she didn't know Sansa could do such a thing.</p><p>He would talk to her later, she did attempt to come back to Westeros and kill both the thing that took control of Bran's body and Sansa after all.</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>Looking at the full moon as snow flurries fell from the sky, Jon inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the snow, the many lanterns showing just how beautiful the Godswood truly was at nights.</p><p>It took a day for everyone who came North with them to get settled, even the kingsguards who served their family came, even after his father stated there were no Targaryen kings, it still mattered not to them explaining they pledged their lives to them in perpetuity. His eyes roamed on all of them who were six and now seven after Loras Tyrell pledged himself also.</p><p>Though the young man seemed to be second-guessing himself as he shivered. It wasn't even cold but so many who flew North with them were of the South...</p><p>Both his second mother Elia because that's what she insisted on him calling her was bundled close with lady Ashara and Rhaenys. While Oberyn looked on smiling at him.</p><p>His mother and the other Starks stood close by him, while the dragons sang in the night sky now and then blowing fire, brightening the Northern skies.</p><p>Soon they would be flying to Castle Black to speak with the Lord Commander in allowing the Freefolk through. They also needed to speak about the food arriving from the Reach to East Watch by ship, that lady Olenna generously offered to the men of the Night's Watch.</p><p> </p><p>After that, it would be on to the Dreadfort.</p><p>Lord Bolton would need to pay for his crimes against House Stark and everyone murdered at the Twins. A smile crept over his lips recalling how they burnt lord Frey along with the men of his family. </p><p>His eyes fell on Robb whose mail armor was being forged along with his uncles. He would not mind feeding his dragon to Ramsay Snow this time around.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he needed to stop concerning himself about Westeros, right now what he needed to do was learn to breathe, the sight of Dany walking arm in arm with his father was causing his vision to blur also with tears looking at his love coming towards him, her eyes focused only on him.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have to marry him here at his family's home with so many Starks but she agreed to because it meant so much to him.</p><p>He loved her, and she loved him, as he watched her approach wearing a simple white woolen dress covered in small crystals, that reflected the lights from the lanterns so many held.</p><p> </p><p>"Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" His grandfather yelled proudly a huge smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys of house Targaryen, a woman grown, trueborn and noble comes to beg the blessing of the Old Gods," Rhaegar said smiling at both his son and sister.</p><p>"Who comes to claim her." He yelled back even with Jon standing so close.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling back at a memory he had when Daemon introduced him to the only man that he knew of who could make the rogue prince stutter and smile widely. He was a second brother also, one who fought with and loved his brother fiercely, a man whose seed his line came from, who taught him what it meant to accept both sides of his family when all he wanted was to just be Targaryen. Now being around his true Stark family, he realized just what he meant. That's when he knew fully he made the right choice on which Targaryen name he would take for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Baelon of both house Stark and Targaryen. Who gives her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaegar of house Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone."</p><p> </p><p>Rickard stifled a tear away, while the snow fell around them, knowing the gods themselves were blessing this marriage of his grandson and the woman he loved. He could only imagine how full the Godswood was with Starks probably shoving each other watching or the Targaryens who were looking on. Cregan must be howling right now he mused.</p><p>"Daenerys do you take this man?"</p><p> </p><p>With tears spilling Dany replied. "I take this man." </p><p> </p><p>Jon took her hand holding onto it firmly as they both knelt in snow praying and being thankful for a second chance. Once they were done, he helped her up pulling her into him, planting a long-awaited drawn-out kiss on her lips. As those gathered with them started shouting and congratulating them.</p><p> </p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p> </p><p>The celebrations were well underway, where everyone supped on wild boar, deer stew, hot bread, wild vegetables and none stop northern ale, a proper drink his grandfather said, not one of those southern drinks.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to watch himself, with how much he consumed not wanting to underperform later or be too drunk to the point of getting drunk. He would enjoy tonight and all other nights making his children, recalling how sad his mother was finding out they weren't brought back. His eyes fell on her sitting in his father's lap stealing kisses when she felt no one was watching them.</p><p> </p><p>"Baelon." Looking up at his grandfather who stood next to his uncle Brandon who held something in his hand. "I know after Sansa's trial tomorrow you and the other Targaryen's and your mother plan to head back to Dragonstone and then Essos to began freeing slaves from bondage." </p><p> </p><p>Rickard inhaled deeply, recalling how many times his grandson looked at Ice with wonderment knowing what He made Micken do was the right thing, plus the sword was too big. "I wanted to gift you the other half of Ice, I had it reforged into two swords, where one would still be passed down through house Stark, and the other passed down through your line."</p><p> </p><p>Baelon rose not wanting to believe the words his grandfather was saying while everyone looked on as Brandon handed him the box.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of his chair taking the box as he removed the Valyrian blade from its box, before putting it back down to hug his grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>Aegon shouted to him. "At least we both now have Valyrian blades, brother." Pointing to Darksister at his waist while Rhaenys elbowed him for being an idiot. </p><p>Baelon could only chuckle, all four Targaryen males now had a Valyrian blade, his father carrying Blackfyre, while Viserys took Heartsbane for himself from house Tarly. Not that he knew how to use a sword, but at least he was willing to learn and eager to learn whenever they practiced in the yard.</p><p>He still didn't know how the two ancestral swords of House Targaryen found their way back to Dragonstone. But figured it a gift from the Maiden made of Light to them along with their dragons who were different from the ones they previously rode.</p><p>His dragon was silver and red, while Dany's was blue and gold, naming it Rhaevis after their children. Though Rhaenys enjoyed teasing it was named after her also.</p><p> </p><p>Dany's soft hands coming around his back to hug both his uncle and grandfather brought him from his thoughts. He was ready to go and consummate their marriage, as he took her hand in his placing a kiss there.</p><p> </p><p>"Go was all his grandfather smiled and said, he did not need to hear anymore, bringing Dany with him to the side of the castle in the east they freed up for them. Barristan falling in step, until Dany stopped the man, walking over to whisper something in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He waited outside for the Rhaenys to finish helping Dany undress and change, she even had the nerve to ask if they wanted her to join them. He almost glared at her. She had only just recently married Aegon in the Sept in Sunspear.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down the hall watching Barristan stand down there, his hands were still twitching to spar with the man, but between helping Viserys or being around his mother who refused to leave his side made it hard.</p><p> </p><p>The door jerked open causing him to almost fall backward, as Rhaenys walked out a huge grin on her face, shouting so Dany could hear also. "I'm willing to join you both if you're both up for it."</p><p> </p><p>Moving his sister out the way. "For the hundredth time and for all times after that, the answer is no, and it will remain no, go be with your husband." He slammed the door before his sister could say another word, hearing his wife laugh in the background.</p><p> </p><p>He went to say something smart to her, but looking at Dany caused him to swallow his words as he moved towards her, running his hands through her hair. He loved it when she let it all out, preferring it this way. "Do you know how much I love when your hair is let out like this, do you know how hard I am right at this second?"</p><p> </p><p>"And just how hard are you my love?" Dany purred pulling against the laces of his breeches, causing him to buckle when she held his cock in her small hands running it up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy woman, you might make me come, I'm but a greenboy about to make love in this life for the first time."</p><p>Dany could not stop laughing stepping away as she watched her husband kick his boots off and removed his clothing, his cock standing attention at her while his eyes remained dark stalking over her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that make me a maid? Will you take your time and make love to me dear husband?" She purred walking back over towards him, placing a kiss on his mouth leaving him wanting more, as she got on her knees. "Does my green husband require me to please him with my mouth and tongue first?" Running her tongue against his length, her hands massaging the hilt of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fucking tease you know that?" He grunted as she laughed taking him inside her mouth making gurgling sounds popping his cock in and out of her wet mouth, each time taking him deeper inside, whilst rubbing his balls with her free hand.</p><p>Grabbing ahold of her hair while Dany took him in deeper towards the back of her throat. "Dany." He grunted, needing to be inside of her, there was later for this kind of games.</p><p>Letting go of her hair removing his cock out her mouth, noticing the lust in her normally violet eyes that were now dark.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to be inside you now."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for her to speak or stand, picking her up off the ground himself throwing her on the bed, where she giggled as he stalked on top of her. "Has my dragon wolf come to claim his maiden wife."</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep talking like that I'm not going to last long woman." Bitting against the crease of her shoulder pulling her sheer shift upwards and over her head, as he took a nipple inside his mouth licking his tongue there massaging the other, feeling the wetness between her legs as she grinds on his thigh. The scent of her arousal already begging for him to dip his head down there for a taste.</p><p> </p><p>"Please." She begged him, her eyes blown and dark with lust as she wrapped her right leg around him, begging him to not move but to take her now.</p><p>Which he obliged slowly entering her feeling a barrier there, <em>fuck</em> he almost cursed himself when she screamed and moaned his name.</p><p>He'd never had a maiden before, which only caused him to freeze not knowing if he was to go slow or fast the way Dany loved being taken.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon." She hissed telling him it was fine for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I can go slow if you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jon Snow, you will not fuck me slow. I forbid it." He smiled at her words apart from Arya and Robb she was the only one who still called him that name. And never did it ever upset him as he began moving once more breaking her barrier causing a moan to escape her lips as he kissed her hard and slow-moving inside of her tight warm walls slow at first trying to allow Dany to adjust to his size until they finally fell into rhythm with each other, her moans getting louder matching each one of his thrust neither of their eyes leaving the other, words was not needed their eyes already spoke what they wanted to say as Jon picked up the pace thrusting harder and deeper feeling her walls clench down on him unaware of the two beings watching over them.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember how much fun it was to enter the bodies of mortals who are in love?" </p><p> </p><p>The Lion of Night looked at his mate pulling her against him. "I do, but unlike the others, you and I both know these two have magic inside of them, and that magic can be wild if we take hold of their bodies, my love."</p><p> </p><p>"Even more enticing to find out," she purred taking his hand and walking him towards the couple.</p><p> </p><p>Jon could feel something wild take control of his body, he felt as if he was floating on stars with Dany as her body emulated light, as she began speaking in a tongue that wasn't anything he'd ever heard before.</p><p> </p><p>Something was weird her body felt like it didn't belong to her while Jon began speaking in a tongue foreign to her ears, his eyes were like stars that held the knowledge to ancient secrets, as he glowed brighter before her eyes her body responding to whatever he was saying with force as her head fell back her vision burning bright as a thousand suns were shining down on her hearing him scream her name his warm seed spilling inside of her.</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>He did not care for this, he'd much rather be wrapped up in bed with Dany, but here they all sat, Starks and Targaryens even a Tully after Catelyn cursed and said she could never be a Stark if they went through and did what they planned to do.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even know why she was she was here if she considered herself a Tully, truly shouldn't she be on her way to the Riverlands?</p><p> </p><p>"Sansa Snow, or if you prefer to be called Rivers we can have maester Luwin change it for the records."</p><p> </p><p>Jon coughed, but not for laughing but because of Dany running her hand against his cock. They had done it at least four times last night and three that morning until his mother found the key for that door and dragged them both out of bed for the trial.</p><p> </p><p>He was still somewhat amusing to find out grandfather had stripped the Stark name from her.</p><p>Looking towards his uncle Ned, he was not sure what was going on in his head. They still had not spoken with each other, while Dany encouraged him to do it after the trial.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Stark, and queen in the North no matter what you say I am still your granddaughter."</p><p> </p><p>"You are no queen here, the North as no queen and you are no family of mine, nor will you bore the Stark name when you die." Rickard seethed.</p><p> </p><p>"You should consider yourself lucky I am not the one who will pass judgment on you, but I've heard from my grandson and his wife of their plans for you. I'm just sorry I won't be there to watch it."</p><p> </p><p>Dany smiled then, as Sansa's cold blue eyes fell on her. Yes, she told herself, she would defiantly enjoy watching her murderer beg for her life, as a chorus of guilty could be heard the only innocent coming from her mother who begged for her daughter's forgiveness.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beyond the Wall</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tormund walked around the crowd of Freefolk many hugging, some even warring wanting to settle old grudges till Mance managed to calm all of the clans with the help of the giants.</p><p> </p><p>Val was with him earlier till she ran off with Jarl once he found her. Dalla hissing her teeth at her sister's antics, when they should be getting ready for the council meeting instead of her going off to go and fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Yet as glad as he was to see them all, Tormund could not shake the eerie feeling of being watched and could only imagine what was lurking in the far North waiting to pounce upon them all.</p><p> </p><p>They all needed to start moving south and not linger out here for long. He would have no problem leaving them all at Hardhome and make his way towards The Wall with his family. </p><p> </p><p>Yet he would wait until they held council with the other elders. He just prayed they won't take long.</p><p> </p><p>All the clans were all already here, yet Mance had still not called for the meeting of the elders.</p><p> </p><p>It was now the fifth day, and finally, a meeting had been called, yet the fucking Ice-river clan fuckers were taking their sweet time to enter inside the tent. Fucking cannibals, why the Fuck were they allowed to come back?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fell on Ygritte who was sitting between Val and Dalla, she'd asked him questions on if they ever made it across the Wall which he told her they did.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we going to wait or start Mance? Why should we wait for those cunts?" Mother Mole spat.</p><p> </p><p>Lord of bones nodded as well like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taking my family and clan south of here Mance, I'm not gonna wait on those fuckers to allow those ice fuckers to add me are my people to their army. I'm tired of fighting them, and I can imagine how hard they're going to come for us now after we defeated them the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Mance nodded. "I heard from many who spoke of what the Crow did, of him leading our people beyond the wall and dying for us. I heard you all named him your king."</p><p> </p><p>"We did, he was our king and he did die for us when those fuckers at the wall killed him."</p><p> </p><p>Mance listened to all the jeers of those gathered. As one man called the Crow their god and king who rode a dragon with his dragon queen. Heck, many were still calling him their king and not Mance. Which was probably why the Ice-river clan members were looking for trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Tormund looked towards his friend then and could see the hurt on Ygritte, Val had told her about the Crow and his dragon queen and how much he loved her and died with her name on his lips begging forgiveness for killing her. This was why he mentioned nothing of king Crow's love for the dragon queen.</p><p> </p><p>Yet even after hearing this, it seemed to not phase her believing if he killed her surely it meant it wasn't love. She was young and stupid if she believed that, she was also stupid to think king Crow would want her.</p><p> </p><p>"Horseshit!  The leader of the Ice-river clan walked in with four of his men. "I think you all made it up about dragons, what I think is the dead killed everyone and the gods granted us all a do-over."</p><p> </p><p>The man was tall and said to be a fierce warrior, he could probably take this new leader but he much preferred to live and be south with his family, he'd heard enough as he stood to walk out they wasted enough time already. "Fuck all of this am leaving before those dead cunts arrive-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a roaring thundering sound was heard as Mance grabbed for his axe, many others growing alert also.</p><p>Tormund let a bellowing laugh out. "That sure sounds like a dragon or dragons to me, looks like king Crow as arrived." Tormund ran out the tent his eyes growing wide at seeing not one or two dragons but seven descending from the sky in a circular formation so many of their people were now down on their knees, welcoming back their king, no longer caring to say they did not kneel.</p><p> </p><p>Ygritte watched as the Crow helped the silver-haired beauty off the dragon she rode, placing a kiss on her lips. She could feel jealousy take hold of her. But would wait and see first, entering back inside the tent like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"Dragon Queen." Tormund bellowed inside the tent squeezing and pulling Dany into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Tormund you're squeezing my wife a little bit too tight." Jon glared pulling his friend off his wife.</p><p> </p><p>"You finally came to your senses and stole her aye?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon only smiled drawing Dany close to him, he would burn all of these men here who were looking at her with wanton eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Viserys cleared his throat. "Baelon it's freezing and I'd very much like to go back south soon."</p><p> </p><p>Jon could see Mance was in a daze looking at all his family members as his father stepped forth.</p><p>"Where are my manners, father let me introduce you to the Freefolk and their king Mance." </p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar stepped forward just as Mance did. "I hear you're the king in the North." Rhaegar smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Mance looked at the Crow as he spoke, he always saw leadership in the boy. "I'm not sure if I am king in the North anymore with so many of my people naming your son king of both the North and South."</p><p> </p><p>Jon coughed. "I'm no king in the North and there's no king in the South."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? did you kneel all your power to her?" Came a bitter voice in the back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that voice and could hear the venom in it as he turned to face the Wilding woman he laid with as a greenboy after she threatened to have him killed if he never laid with her. Which he eventually did, just to live and gather information. "Like I said there is no king in the south or a queen." Jon bit down on his tongue hard, pulling Dany closer towards him. Ygritte did put arrows into him when he left her, there was no telling what she would do here.</p><p> </p><p>No longer paying her any mind, Jon began introducing the rest of his family, having to pull Tormund off both his grandmother and sister when he hugged them a bit too tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"We stopped at Castle Black and East Watch, the Lord Commander will allow your people to cross but you must leave right away without delay," Jon said as he sat with Mance and his family breaking bread, Ygritte had to be taken out for interrupting too much.</p><p> </p><p>"And what's the catch?" Mance asked tearing into a piece of the mammoth.</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing the Lord Commander as asked his the same deal I worked out with Tormund at Winterfell."</p><p> </p><p>"You want us to man the walls?" Tormund asked taking a sip from his ale.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye, the older folks and the young ones will be granted The Gift and Queenscrown to live, all my grandfather asks is your people live among the other Northern houses in peace, no raiding." </p><p> </p><p>Mance wiped his hands taking the Crow's hand in his to shake on the deal. "And where are you going after you leave here." His eyes fell on Daenerys who was eating with the other women, he could only imagine what the boy would be doing noticing the flush creeping upon him. </p><p> </p><p>"Winterfell," Jon answered a little too fast, as Aegon began chocking knowing what Mance met while their father frowned, his uncle said nothing, spending most his time picking around the mammoth they were offered to eat along with a strange tasting ale.</p><p> </p><p>"We should be leaving before it gets late," Rhaegar announced standing up, feeling the effects of the fermented goats' milk he had to drink, not wishing to upset their host. "You and your people should be leaving right after, only take what you need so it doesn't slow you down," Rhaegar said, hurrying to leave his sons and brother doing the same as Viserys breathed a sigh of relief speaking in their mother tongue about needing real food and a hot bath before he caught something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys thought in comment section.<br/>Reign of Ice and Fire next update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enemies Deserve No Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am not one who can write battles or fight scenes, but I tried.<br/>Also will be calling Jon both by his Targaryen name and his regular name here to separate characters so no confusion happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, had originally planned to upload multiple fics today, but decided not to. Will upload I guess once fic is off the main page for my Jon/Daenerys stories while my Lyanna/Rhaegar fics, I guess every five days, since my updates there take a while to get off the main page.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aegon</strong> </em>
</p><p>Why was this man groveling and begging before all four of them for forgiveness to join their cause, he could not truly understand. Yet his wife seemed to take great joy from it, walking around him in her purple Qartheen sheer dress leaving little to the imagination. While the citrus-scented oil she wore on her skin that night made her olive skin glow under the light of the room, filling the air with the sweet smell of oranges, which caused his cock to stir and grow painfully hard wanting to grab hold of her and drag her into their room before he and Jon and had to leave along with Oswell and Loras who claimed he was in need to sleep after traveling so far on dragonback across the Narrow Sea.</p><p> </p><p>He also was tired but not from sleep, but from this mummer's farce his wife was putting on when he and would much rather have his head between her sweet-tasting cunt than listen to this man beg any longer. And by the way, his brother had his arms wrapped around his wife on the cream and gold-colored divan across from him with his right hand caressing her stomach, Aegon was sure they would much rather be doing other things also. But Rhaenys loved her games and it seemed all three would just have to suffer through it until she had her fill.</p><p> </p><p>They had been surprised to find their father's former friend here, while both Illyrio and his Blackfyre son were long gone before either party arrived. He was sure the man was in hiding along with the spider Varys like the cockroaches they were, plotting revenge against his family even with no iron throne to fight over. House Blackfyre could pretend and call themselves the rightful heirs if it made them feel good about themselves. Though he knew no one would follow them, not with what lurked beyond the wall that was coming for everyone and everything living.</p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">“And why should we allow you in to our circle, my lord? Please give us a reason why we should trust you? It’s not like you ever liked our mother or considered her good enough for our lord's father since you wanted the man all for yourself.” Rhaenys smirked her dark eyes taking note of how flushed red like a beet the man became while Oswell chortled in the corner in his mail armor causing Rhaenys to wonder if the man wasn’t </span></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW98775264 BCX0">burning from the heat</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">, even with the cool sea breeze blowing off the </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW98775264 BCX0">Pentoshi </span><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">coast.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"I am sure you all know my reasons from what I have learned from those brought back," Jon Connington answered bitterly wondering if not for the first time if maybe it was not best to get on a ship going to White Harbor and making his way to Winterfell instead of being the reason for their mocking and japes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"Yes, but I would rather hear you confess it," Rhaenys quipped causing Aegon to finally speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"We don't need his confession, we already know he hated our mother, and any other woman would dare get near our father, the only thing I would rather know is why he believed anything that left the Spider's mouth knowing how much that man worked to foil whatever plans father made in safely removing grandfa_" Aegon stopped when he saw the scowl on most the faces of everyone in the room. The man was father to one and grandfather to three in the room, yet none wanted to speak about him or give thought to find out if he also was sent back. They just wanted to have nothing to do with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Turning his attention back to the lord realizing he had the room to talk freely, "What I want to know only is why would you believe that my mother would freely hand over her son to Varys if she were to believe he would get me safely out of King's Landing and also not my sister? Everyone knew how protective my mother was of us, that alone along with the kind of man you knew Varys to be, should've given you pause to not believe him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"I was a fool," Conninghton confessed. "I failed my silver prince and because of that, he died on the Trident, when I failed to kill or capture an injured Robert at the Stoney Sept, thinking the people there would've handed him over." Aegon swallowed the lump in his throat watching the red-haired freckled face man begin to weep and shake from years of regret that only seemed to torment him from failing. "I should've known it best to look for him inside the Peach inn and brothel. I should've burned the place to the ground killing everyone inside along with everyone who lived in that forsaken town if it meant that Rhaegar got to live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Jon felt Dany flinch next to him at the man's words causing him to pull her tighter into his chest knowing her thoughts would be plagued with thoughts of King's Landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Rhaenys cleared her throat fighting back her tears from forming. The game was over she realized there was no use in torturing the poor man any further. The man made a mistake by believing the spider Varys, and who was she to fault him when he was not the only one who fell for the Varys lies. Her uncle Doran fell for it along with her cousin Arianne, and most notably her aunt welcomed the man into her council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">💢💢💢💢💢</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Their faces were covered in soot after burning Drogo's manse down, not expecting his own to turn against him and his four bloodriders. But what probably surprised Aegon more were the three faces that were also there chained and on the ground causing a smile to curl over his lips. While Jon remained indifferent staring down on the man he planned to duel to the death after finding out from Aggo of Varys plans in helping him recapture Dany for his army. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Their original plan was not to kill the man but warn him to stay away, and not get in their way, even if their grandmother laughed and told both he and Jon a horse savage like Drogo who thought Dany his, would never stay away and would go to war for her. Causing him to wonder if this must of been what it was when his father went to war against Robert for Lyanna. Would thousands have to be burned by his dragon when they needed all the men they could get to fight the upcoming war against the dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">No, he realized it would end here and now, they would duel the man to the death along with his four bloodriders if it meant protecting his family away from this savage and any other who tried to come between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"Unchain him," Jon said loudly unsheathing his valyrian steel sword causing him to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"Baelor, you can't be seriously thinking to go along and fight him to the death brother? Jon Connington called out stepping between the two brothers. "Is it not best to just burn these men?" He quickly turned to both Loras and Oswell who already had their swords drawn. "Oswell please, we can't allow them to do this, what if they get hurt? Or worse killed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Both Loras and Oswell flanked both men, "that's what we are doing Connington, no harm will come to them." Oswell said eyeing Drogo.</span>
</p><p><br/>"Then give me a sword to fight too." Jon Conn watched as Oswell shook his head, feeling defeated realizing they thought he would probably turn against them to save the Blackfyre boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"The Dothraki follow strength," Baelor said. "I will have to duel him to the death to show those loyal to him that we are worthy of being followed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">"It is known," Aggo followed after nodding his head to have Drogo released from his chains along with his other four bloodriders as both Dothraki men began grunting and their women shrieking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Jon could feel his hands tighten against the pommel of his sword covering the design of Ghost, wondering if he would ever hear the news that their direwolves have returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Suddenly from the corner of his eyes, he could see the large savage being given a tall arakh swooshing the blade high, smirking as he shouted in Dothraki to his bloodriders. He must think him weak like Viserys, Jon realized feeling rage deep within him knowing before this night was done, the horse lord would be riding into the Nightlands headless even though they claimed their kind would never enter the Nightlands that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW98775264 BCX0">Aegon stayed close to his brother after they cut all four of his bloodriders down, thinking the man would fight alongside them instead of standing back watching as they cut them down like butter. Yet he knew the reason why. He was watching to see their technique. If only the fool knew that his brother was only holding back. His brother was a natural fighter and their fight would not last long especially not when it came to Dany.</span>
</p><p>Giving his brother a nod, Aegon stepped back watching Jon stalk closer to his prey as Drogo sway his arakh low causing Jon to duck deflect the savage's next attack bringing his valyrian sword up causing the smile the Dothraki savage had on his face to disappear just as Jon kicked him hard in the stomach with the heavy metal boots he had made just before they left Winterfell, causing the savage to grunt in pain, only for Jon to have enough time in allowing his fists to meet the savage's face, leaving horse lord both stunned and angry just the way Jon wanted, knowing the savage would start swinging wildly from frustration enough to get him tired.</p><p> </p><p>The fight did not last any longer after that when the tired horse lord took one last swing at Jon's chest when his brother aimed for his right shoulder that held his arakh chopping it off clean as the man screamed in pain, falling to his knees staring at Jon with hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"I would've allowed you to live if you had decided to fight along with us against the dead instead of planning with Varys to capture her. For that reason alone I can not allow you to live." Jon said as his sword cut the horse lord's head off clean.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Brandon</strong></em>
</p><p>They barely got inside his room before their lips crashed once more as they both struggled in removing their clothes. He would've taken her right there against the door if it wasn't for the fact that she was a screamer. What started the night Jon and Dany's wedding night due to a lot of drinking and shy smiles quickly escalated into a nightly occurrence whether in his chambers, her or inside the first keep when the corridors near his room were filled, not needing anyone to know especially the person who slept across from his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Less thinking my lord, I need you now buried deep inside of me," she whispered in a voice laced with want, biting the tip of his left ear.</p><p>"As my lady commands," Brandon smiled picking her up and taking her out of the antechamber into his room where he threw her onto the bed watching her keenly as she slept out of the woolen blue northern style dress she wore to dinner that night. The gods only knew how hard it was to watch her across the great hall chatting away with her brother when she should've been next to him with his fingers between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly untying the laces of his breeches exposing the hardness of his length, he lustfully watched the way she licked her lips using her right index finger to call him over towards her bending him to her will, and who was he to refuse her? He knew what she had in mind at that exact moment. She wanted a taste, but that would need to wait until later, he needed to be buried deep inside of her warmth.</p><p>Stepping out on his boots and removing the rest of his clothes, Brandon crawled on top of her, kissing her lips while massaging the left of her breast causing a moan to escape her lips soon after. With her left leg wrapped around him eagerly awaiting his intrusion inside of her, Brandon slid inside of her, never taking his eyes off her, watching how the lights flickered from the candles making her skin glow under him, as they moved in sync. Her hips matching every single one of his thrusts, while her warm cunt squeezed him in place, every time he went deeper inside her channel.</p><p>"Faster," she urged him grabbing a hold of him, as he moved faster causing her soft moans to turn into screams of pleasure. He was sure whoever was in the corridor could hear them as her walls clenched, gripping him within her tight channel before he could even get a chance to pull out of her causing him to give her his seed.</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>It was barely morning when he woke to the sounds coming from across the hall, as he unconsciously ran his hand to the other side of the bed only to notice it cold and empty, letting him know she left hours ago not wanting anyone to see her leave. Causing him to grow annoyed wondering if it was just a good fuck that she was after and nothing else. Was this how all the other women he'd bedded felt when he never stayed after he bedded them and took their maidenhead? </p><p> </p><p>"I married an idiot," Brandon heard his sister yell out causing him to cover his head with a pillow, murmuring to himself that those two were idiots in love as they continued arguing seeming not to care who else could hear them.</p><p>"I do not understand why you feel it's your responsibility to join alongside my family and those loyal to them to bring an end to both Roose Bolton and his bastard son, this is not your fight!"</p><p>"I am your husband, that makes your family my kin," Rhaegar shouted back, "can't you see Lya? I need to fight alongside them and possibly bleed with the Northern army if that is what I have to do to prove myself loyal."</p><p>"The only thing you are seeking to do is appease lords that you felt you have wronged for a war your stupid father started!"</p><p>"That I helped encourage Lya."</p><p>
  <em>Silence...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brandon heard a door slammed shut hard, he knew that slam, it was his sister's signature slam whenever she did not get her way, not that he could blame her. Not with her son, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Dany being across the Narrow Sea, planning to bring freedom once more to Essos. And now with her husband planning to march out of Winterfell with them in a few days without being on dragonback, only seemed to terrify his sister with worry at losing him once more.</p><p>💢💢💢💢💢</p><p>He overlooked those who had come to swear fealty once more to House Stark from where he sat at his father's right side next to Lyanna, while Ned and Benjen sat on the left. Towards the right side, Rhaegar sat with Arthur, Oberyn, Margaery, Arianne, the Sandsnakes, and Elia who was in deep conversation with Ashara before both started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"My lord_" Brandon turned in time just as fat man lord Manderly tried to perform his best kneel along with his sons and granddaughters who both kept their eyes on him smiling prettily and acting shy all at the same time. Ever since word started spreading that the Targaryens decided they no longer wanted to rule over Westeros and it was best if each region ruled themselves and would come together for the great war. It seemed many wanted his father to once again take up the ancient throne of the Kings of Winter. If only the fools knew that was not what most of the other regents had in mind. There would no longer be a king to rule over all, but representatives from each region who came together once a year. Winter was coming and with it the dead, they all needed to work together and not isolate themselves. Speaking of isolating, Brandon gritted his teeth seeing her watching him even while standing next to her husband he knew she both wanted and lusted after him.</p><p><em>'Barbrey,'</em> he found himself murmuring under his breath wanting to know why she even showed her face here and now was getting ready to step forward along with her husband, family, and someone under a hood. He could feel his father tense next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Dustin, lord Ryswell," Rickard said not waiting for them to say anything.</p><p>"My lord," they all bowed at the same time while the hooded person stayed bowed with his head down. Causing Brandon to grow annoyed, the old him would've already been arguing that these traitors from house Ryswell be thrown out of the North for siding with the Bolton's. Especially her who claimed she loved him. Did she do it because he could not marry her? Did she do it to hurt his family?</p><p> </p><p>He would not wait long to hear what they had to say because it was lord Rodrick Ryswell who spoke up first. "My lord, I know what you all must think of my family and I am ashamed that I did not stop neither Barbrey nor Roger for siding with Roose." The man pled before continuing. "But you have to understand my lord I feared for myself and that of my family why I even allowed them to do this. If anything the fault lies at my feet and not that of my children."</p><p> </p><p>The hall erupted as men and women began shouting, Brandon made his hands into a ball of fists at the nerve of Robett Glover who was also shouting when he should've been sitting down with his head between his legs in shame. Where was he when they call went out to come to Winterfell when the dead was ravishing their lands? Hidden away at Deepwood Motte after he swore allegiance to Jon, naming him his king only to lock himself away, refusing the call.</p><p>Brandon's eyes then went to Willam Dustin who now surprisingly seemed to want to be anywhere but there next to his wife. Was he doing it because he had no choice?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a small voice came from the hooded man as he removed his hood, revealing himself to all. "Domeric!" Lyanna yelped causing Brandon to hold her hand knowing his sister would only run and hug the young man as she looked at him frowning wanting him to let go of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over to whisper in her ear Brandon began speaking in a way that would not upset her. "Instead of making a scene Lya with your husband and everyone here watching, let us hear what he as to say?"</p><p> </p><p>Domeric looked from Lyanna to Brandon as he remained in place. "I know I am one of the last people any of you expected or wanted to see grace your halls, but I come as a loyal subject to once more pledge my support to house Stark." </p><p> </p><p>"You and your father and the rest of your family are all liars and murders," barked Medger Cerwyn causing Brandon to grow weary of the men here, so many had died from both Roose Bolton and his bastard's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not my father, nor am my bastard brother. I also suffered from both, do the sins of a father means that the son is also guilty?"</p><p>"No," Lyanna answered Domeric as her eyes glanced towards her husband wishing he would realize the sins of the mad king should not be placed on him nor should he blame himself. "It does not."</p><p> </p><p>"Pray tell us Domeric, what are your reasons for being here?" Rickard Stark asked, but it was his mother Bethany who answered.</p><p> </p><p>"We came to show our allegiance my lord and ask for forgiveness," she said loudly shaking out the satchel she held in her hand as two heads rolled out causing some to gasp while others looked at the decomposed heads of Roose and his bastard Ramsay Snow. "They were killed by lord Dustin after they showed up Barrowton seeking refuge when their men turned against them!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Rhaella</strong> </em>
</p><p>The air smelled of sulfur even with the upcoming storm approaching off the Narrow Sea, leaving the skies gray and the waves of the Blackwater Bay angry. Even from the distance where she stood atop Dragonstone's Watchtower watching the waves crash along the rocky coastline, letting her know they were all there with her, ready to see her past judgment on the woman who wronged their family. </p><p> </p><p>Even now her head was plagued with thoughts of doing to this person who took so much from her daughter and grandchildren when all they wanted was to be left alone, yet this person along with her coconspirators just could not live their lives knowing she along with her children lived. Too frightened they were of her of grandchildren one day returning to take back the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the anger inside of her reach a boiling point as she tried to control the dragon within her that needed to latch out before she herself threw the woman over the tower watching her body either crash upon the rocks or watch the waves of the Blackwater swallow her beneath its currents.</p><p> </p><p>Would her kind knight ser Gerold Hightower who was standing near think her stupid to do that? knowing she also could fall over the tower, even after he swore to Rhaegar that he would watch over, protect and keep her safe. Or would he think her the same has Aerys if he knew how at times her thoughts went to what her husband did to lord Darklyn's Myrish wife lady Serala? Could she possibly order to have her womanly parts removed before having her burnt?</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella shuddered the instant she knew the answer, that she would. After witnessing all the evil that befell her daughter and Jon, from Viserys selling Dany to a Dothraki horse savage and Jon being treated like the scum of the earth and killed for doing what was right. Rhaella knew she would burn this world to ashes before she let any harm come to Rhaegar, her daughter, and grandchildren. While Viserys she had still not yet found it in her heart to fully forgive him even now.</p><p>How could he ever think Westeros would allow him to cross the Narrow Sea with ten thousand Dothraki screamers? How could the boy allow himself to be fooled by men like Illyrio Mopathis who sweet-talked him while laughing behind his back? Could the fool not see that they were just doing this to punish house Targaryen for what became of house Blackfyre? Did his lust for power truly drive him that mad?</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled deeply filling her lungs with air before turning around once more, watching Viserys stand over the redhead. He had not left her side since they returned, never wanting to be away from her which surprised her since she thought he would want to go to Essos along with Dany and her grandchildren. </p><p><em>'No,'</em> she found herself shutting away that thought, she did not want to think about that Dothraki horse savage her grandson left to go kill. No, she would concentrate on the person who knelt before her, crying, her voice muted since Rhaella made sure to have her tongue removed. She did not want to hear nor listen to whatever venom would come forth from her lips nor did she want to hear her beg or grovel. There would be no sympathy coming from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything ready?"</p><p>"It is mother," Viserys smiled wickedly while the wind swept over his silver-blonde hair hiding the thrill behind his eyes, wanting to please his mother by being the one who oversaw her plans for the redhead.</p><p>"Good, take her there and leave her outside until I arrive." Both her son and ser Hightower nodded before escorting her prisoner. She would not kill her quickly no matter how easy it would be to have her dragon burn or eat her. No, she wanted her to die a slow agonizing death. And what better way than having the chest that kept the toy which gave Shireen Baratheon greyscale be turned over in the small cabin Aerys stayed in the Afterlife.</p><p>Sansa will rot and die a slow maddening death, while her skin turned to stone on Dragonstone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah that happened💅</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading🙂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>